Change of Heart
by duelistmaster585
Summary: The Bladebreakers' airplane from Russia collides into Domino City!
1. Default Chapter

Change of Heart  
  
Précis  
The Bladebreakers' airplane from Russia collides into Domino City!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Home Once More  
The Bladebreakers were again in the air, but this time, they were flying back home. After the Russian Tournament (which they won, as Tyson and Max wouldn't stop yelling about), seeing home was a lucky thing all took in deeply; all except Kai. One would think he was the Lone Wolf, being alone wouldn't worry him; though, knowing that he was all he had had broken him. At the tournament, Kai had learned who he was, what he was, what he was trained for, and the fiends to blame; and abhorred himself for it. Seeing Boris and the others connected to BIOVOLT (Beybladers Intent On Victory Over Lawless Tyranny), being taken into custody, he realized how he was like them, and for the second time in his life, was frightened. He sat in the dimmest corner of the airplane, gradually drifted between the ecstasy of a dream filled sleep, and the daggers of nightmare filled reality.  
The airplane jerked as it started its fall. Against system, Ray crawled to the back of the airplane, breaking Kai's attentiveness of fainting. "Kai, what's going on?" Ray asked.  
"Yeah!" Tyson yelled. "This isn't the way home!"  
"Attention, passengers," a tinny voice said. "We're making an emergency landing at Domino Airport. Please go back to your seats."  
The airplane landed fifteen minutes later, deserting the Bladebreakers at the abandoned airfield. "This is very sinister!" Kenny said, hugging Dizzi.  
"Don't worry, Chief," Max laughed, standing close to Kenny. "I'm sure we'll think of something."  
"Let's just abandon this place," Ray thought out loud. The five boys did so in uncomfortable silence. "Is something wrong, Kai?"  
"It's too dim to see much," Kai replied. "Just keep on guard."  
As if in reply to Kai's command, a young (or seems to be young) boy ran ahead of them, being pursued by three other boys. "Thought you could flee, huh, Mutou?" the leader sneered.  
"Leave him alone!" Tyson yelled.  
"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna make me?" the leader asked.  
"We will!" Ray said, backing Tyson up. The challenge started and the four boys started to fight.  
Max noticed how the leader was crawling closer to the boy named Mutou. "Kai," Max murmured.  
Kai nodded, running at the leader and grabbing him. "You call off your thugs, and I won't harm you," Kai whispered in the leader's ear.  
"Okay," the leader gulped. He turned to his members. "Leave Mutou alone. We're leaving!" The three boys ran away from the fighting place.  
Kai walked over to the boy named Mutou. "You okay, kid?" he asked, helping the boy up.  
"Thanks to all of you," the boy said. "But what are you doing, strolling in the streets?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," Kai replied. "We just got here, and we don't have anywhere - "  
"Then it's settled!" the boy yelled. "You're all staying at my house!"  
As the group journeyed to the boy's house, the Bladebreakers learned a lot of things. The boy was Yugi Mutou, a freshman at Domino High. Everybody was keener on Duel Monsters than Beyblade, and Domino City is the origin of Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters. "Whoa!" Tyson yelled. "This is so cool. There's nothing like this at home."  
"Which is why I'm not going home," Kai proclaimed. Before the others could butt in, he continued. "This place has so much to offer me. I can learn new games and skills. In addition, there's nothing waiting for me at home. I'm staying here." 


	2. Ill Feelings Come Up

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 2  
Ill Feelings Come Up  
  
"You're what?!" the rest of the Bladebreakers cried.  
"You heard me. Did I trip over my tongue?" Kai answered unemotionally. He looked at Yugi and heaved a sigh. "Let's not fight now."  
"No, Kai!" Tyson barged in. "We'll settle this right away!"  
"Right away?" Kai turned to Tyson and ran to him. Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Kai's fist made contact with Tyson's stomach. He turned away and was beside Yugi again. "There. Anyone wanna settle this right away?"  
Max and Kenny helped Tyson to his feet. "You shouldn't have done it, Kai," Ray said.  
"I got the point all across the same," Kai said. He sped up a bit, making Yugi and the others speed up as well. "Yugi, where's your house?"  
Yugi's eyes widened, then narrowed again. At length, he got a word in. "Not that much farther, in fact," he said. "My grandpa owns a game shop, and we stay above it." He stopped the group at the Kame Game Shop. "Here, is Tyson all right?" Yugi asked, unlocking the door. He helped Tyson to the settee. "You're sleeping here."  
"What about the rest of us?" Max asked.  
"Yeah. Someone stay here and keep Kai away from me!" Tyson grunted.  
"Scared I'll take your life?" Kai asked, standing by the settee.  
"Scared you'll have the opportunity!" Tyson answered.  
"I'll stay with you, Tyson," Kenny offered.  
"That'll just give me two dupes," Kai said.  
"Stop joking, Kai," Max chuckled.  
Yugi knew the expression Kai gave Max. It's what Joey and himself call the You think I'm Kidding? expression. That fretted him a lot. Better hold this fire, Yugi thought. "Kenny can stay here with Tyson, Ray and Max can stay in the guest room and Kai." He nearly solidified on Kai's gaze. "I guess you could stay in my room."  
Kai shrugged. "Whatever."  
"We'll talk in the morning," Ray said. He looked at Kai, stressing the 'chat'.  
"Try not to make too much noise," Yugi said as he led Ray and Max to their room. "My grandpa's most likely asleep right now." He closed the door and led Kai to his room. "You could sleep on my - "  
"Do you have a sleeping bag?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah, but - "  
"You sleep on your bed, I'll use the sleeping bag." Kai gaped into Yugi's eyes and walked away.  
Yugi pulled out the sleeping bag, stretching it out by the vacant wall. "Are you sure, Kai? 'Cause I could - "  
"This will do," Kai said, slithering into the crude bed. "We'll be out of your hair in the morning," he muttered, with a small leer and a tinge of hilarity.  
Yugi blushed. "Are you mocking my hair?" he murmured at the inactive Kai. He couldn't tell if Kai was really asleep or just feigning, so he decided to leave him be. He got into his pajamas and sat on his bed. No one stated it, he thought. What do you think, Yami?  
The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle appeared beside Yugi's bed. About what, Yugi? Them or him? He gestured towards Kai.  
On the whole. I mean, well. They all have different traits and outlooks. How can they not take each other's lives?  
That's like asking why the Millennium Items are so powerful. it's one of those questions that don't need answers.  
I guess you could look at it that way.  
Get some sleep, Yugi. We can figure this out in the morning.  
Yugi yawned. All right. Good night, Yami.  
Sweet dreams, Yugi.  
  
The next morning.  
Yugi woke up to find the sleeping bag empty. Still in pajamas and the Millennium Puzzle on his neck, he ran to the guest room to find that empty as well. Oh, God, where are they? He thought restlessly. Maybe Grandpa knows. He ran to his grandfather's room, which was also empty. "Grandpa!" Yugi ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Grand - "  
"Good morning, Yugi," Yugi's grandfather said. "When are you going to tell me about your friends? Never mind. Come and eat some breakfast."  
"One, two, three, four." Yugi counted. "But aren't there five of you?"  
Ray came in with plates of food. "Here, Yugi," he said, handing Yugi a plate. "Eat up and get dressed. We're gonna be late for school."  
Yugi nearly throttled. "What?! You're coming with me?" 


	3. Old Foes

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
Old Foes  
  
Summary: Why is Kai so at ease in Domino City? Does he know someone here? And why is Seto having a temper tantrum?  
  
At Domino High.  
The Blade Breakers stood before Class A-1, Yugi's class. "Introduce yourself, boys," the teacher ordered.  
Tyson stepped forward. "We are the Blade Breakers. I'm Tyson, this is Kenny, Max, Ray and - "  
"Kai," Seto Kaiba said. The whole class turned to him. "Kai Hiwatari. I thought Suzaku died."  
Kai stared angrily at Kaiba. "Seto Kaiba. I thought Seriyuu turned to hoarfrost."  
"You two know each other?" Max asked.  
"Regrettably," Kai and Kaiba said together.  
"Enough drama," the teacher said. "Pick a seat. Choose wherever you want."  
Kai in indignation sat alongside Kaiba. "Get used to me," Kai said, grinning. "I'm staying here for a long time."  
  
Domino High Cafeteria.  
  
Tyson ran to the head of the lunch line, bumping into Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. "Hey, move it, dudes!" Tyson shouted.  
"We were here first," Joey said.  
Tyson made himself taller. "Well, my stomach says or else."  
"Oh yeah?" Joey lowered himself to Tyson's height. "Well, my FIST says or else!"  
Just as the boys began to fight, they heard a table tip over. Everyone turned to the farthest end of the table, where Kaiba and Kai were next to it. "I wonder who did it," Tristan said. They watched Kaiba kicking a chair and striding out. Kai, with a significantly self-righteous look on his face, sat on top of the smashed table. Tristan tried not to laugh. "Joey, did you see what I saw?"  
"He told Kaiba OFF!" Joey shouted. "MAN! Did you see Kaiba's face?. Hey, where did that idiot go?" Joey went over to Tyson. "We didn't finish our little problem."  
"I thought we played that game already," Tyson said between munches. He swallowed his food, then looked around. "Hey, Ray! Max! Chief!" The three boys came over. "Did you see what Kai did to that Kaiba guy?"  
"Yeah," Ray commented. "Kai's been like a loaded gun with a broken safety lock. the most trivial things set him off." Ray and the others watched Kai walk past them. "Hey, Kai! Did the two of you have an ill will?" Kai stared angrily at Ray and kept walking. Ray was knocked for six. "I guess. they do."  
"I'll see what Dizzi has to say about Seto Kaiba," Kenny said, sitting alongside Tyson.  
"Hey, guys!" Yugi said, bringing Tea Gardner and Ryou Bakura over to the table. "What happened to Kaiba?"  
"Yeah," Tea said, sitting alongside Ray. "He looks truly irritated."  
"I hope whoever made him livid know what he's doing," Ray commented. "Or else he'll have Hell to pay."  
"I know what I'm doing," Kai said, coming up from behind Yugi. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"  
"Oh!" Yugi said as he began to call his friends out. "These two are Joey and Tristan and these are Ryou and - "  
"I think Tea's been taken by Max," Tristan said, laughing.  
"Dude, stop flirting!" Tyson said, laughing. "Besides, what would your mom say?"  
"She'd say, 'Go for it, Max!'" Max said, smirking. "I'm just being forthcoming."  
"Sure, you are, Max," Tyson said, smirking.  
Everyone began to laugh. Kai felt to some extent out of place. Sure, he was with his new and old friends, but he didn't see what was so amusing. So Max was flirting with Tea, big deal. Ray and Mariah do that all the time, and if one could consider the succinct chat between Kenny and Emily under that confirmed kind, he was always encased by it. It was nothing new, and in all probability should have been ignored. If he started flirting with someone, they'd make a big deal out of it, too. Like if he started flirting with Yu-. Stop it, he told himself. It's the cafeteria food getting to your brain.get some fresh air. He left his friends and went outside. He made a small gasp as two hands seized him into the school's shadow. He levered the eyes open from his mouth and looked at his abductor. "Seriyuu."  
"What are you doing here, Suzaku?" Kaiba asked.  
"Is it really any of your business?" Kai responded. "I'm staying, and that's all you need to know."  
"We'll see about that," Kaiba said, leaving Kai in the shadows.  
"Yeah," Kai said. "We will." 


	4. Grudge Match

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
Grudge Match  
  
Summary: Joey and Tyson with their obstinacy can be brothers. Is that why they are fighting? And who has Kai's cell phone number? Wait a minute.Kai has a cell phone?  
  
Burger World  
  
Yugi and all his friends took up three booths. Tyson, Kenny and Kai sat at one booth, Kai's side being nearest to the next booth. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Joey's little sister Serenity sat in the next booth, Yugi and Tristan's back next to the first booth. Ray, Max, Tea and Ryou sat at the last booth, with Ray and Ryou sitting at the back next to Joey and Serenity's side. They were talking while waiting for the food they just ordered when Max at last took his eyes away from Tea and saw the Millennium Puzzle. "Why do you wear that?. It looks very heavy," Max speculated.  
"It's extremely weightless, in fact," Yugi replied. "My Grandpa gave it to me, and I solved it. Why did it take you so long to notice it?"  
"It's an enormous triangle, no big deal," Tyson yawned, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out Dragoon and showed it off. "This is something to focus on; my Dragoon Beyblade!"  
"Isn't it pronounced Dragon?" Joey asked.  
"It's a dragon-type, but it's called Dragoon," Tyson explained. "Don't you ever Beyblade?"  
"I've seen it, but it's just rotating tops and lights," Joey replied. "Nothing too thrilling about it."  
The Blade Breakers, except Kai, gasped. "WHAT?!"  
Tyson grabbed Joey's jacket collar. "I dare you to say that again," he whispered. "I dare you to!"  
Joey looked angrily at Tyson. "Get off."  
"Take it back!" Tyson yelled, refusing to let go.  
"Get! Off!" Joey repeated more threateningly.  
"Take! It! Back!" Tyson yelled, gripping tighter, pulling Joey from his chair.  
"Tyson, let go," Ray said, knowing that Tyson would take it too far.  
"Just say sorry, Joey," Serenity begged.  
"NO!" both the obstinate boys yelled.  
"Here's your food!" Two waitresses came with four trays of food. "Um.aren't you two going to eat that?"  
"Not hungry," Joey and Tyson both said together.  
"Both of you, stop acting so stupidly and sit down," Yugi said.  
"Stay out of this, Yugi," Joey cautioned.  
"I don't like your tone," Kai said, standing up. He stood between Joey and Tyson, and smacked their heads together like cymbals. Both boys held their sore heads and sat down. Kai sensed the fierce looks and sneered. At least they're not fighting anymore.  
The tension slowly slipped away and everybody began talking again. Gradually, time got better of the group, and it was already late. Joey and Tyson refused to say sorry to one another. Yugi and Kai stood between the two boys so another fight won't start. They soon reached the Game Shop, and the group was divided into two. "We'll resolve this tomorrow, idiot," Joey said, leaving with Tea, Tristan and Ryou.  
Max sensed Tyson's mood change. "Talk it out tomorrow, Tyson."  
Tyson smashed his fist and palm together. "Oh, we will, Max. We will."  
Yugi sighed. "Don't do something unwise. Joey's no easy target. You'll be sorry fighting him."  
"If I can handle Kai, that punk should be simple," Tyson boasted.  
Before Kai could correct him, his cell phone rang. "Go ahead. I'll be in soon." As soon at the others got in the Game Shop, Kai turned his notice to his cell phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Kai," an aloof voice said. "So Suzaku has returned.welcome home." 


	5. Past Disclosed

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
Past Disclosed  
  
Summary: Get a flashlight; Kai, Seto, and this Okami have a dark secret, or maybe it's kind of gray. ( Oh yeah, Yami had some fun, being the malevolent little devil he typically isn't.  
  
"Okami," Kai snarled in the phone. "Why are you giving me a call?"  
"Seriyuu told me you came back. We longed for you."  
"I haven't returned," Kai notified the distant voice. "I left the Trinity, so I'm no longer Suzaku."  
"But you called Seto Kaiba Seriyuu, and you have returned, so what am I to suppose?"  
"Statements are never true," Kai said. "You should know that."  
Laughter emitted from the phone. "I would, wouldn't I?" Then the voice grew solemn. "Suzaku, you should come back."  
"Stop calling me that!" Kai snarled. "If you want to talk to me again, I want to see your face." Kai laughed as he hung up. Like I want to see you again Trisha.  
Yugi and Yami watched Kai from the window. Who do you suppose he's talking to?  
Yugi turned away from the window. It's none of your business, Yugi said as he immediately got into bed. Go to sleep, Yami.  
I want to talk to Kai.  
What? Yugi shook his head. Whatever. Just don't do something foolish. Yugi disappeared into his Soul Room.  
Yami was now in Yugi's bed. This should be enjoyable, he thought. Kai came in, and Yami leered as Kai had an astounded look on his face? What's wrong, Kai?  
Kai stepped back. Something's wrong.He looks different. He stepped forward again. "Are you okay, Yugi?"  
"What makes you think I'm not?" Yami asked.  
"Do you have mood swings?" Kai asked.  
"No," Yami said, leering. "What makes you think so?"  
He looks and sounds possessed, Kai thought. Maybe demonic. "Whatever. Night, Yugi." Kai could have sworn he heard a voice whisper, "I'm not Yugi." Brushing it off, Kai nodded off as Yugi and Yami switched back again.  
Yami laughed, being a clear spirit another time. I scared him, he said, continuing to laugh. You should have seen his face.  
I did, Yugi reminded Yami. Hmm? He looked at his sleeping bag, which looked more like a massive black worm. Is he murmuring things?  
I don't know.Yami said. Let's see if he wakes up.  
Almost instantaneously, Kai woke up. Sweat ran down his face and arms as he got out of the sleeping bag. He walked over to the window, letting the breeze chill his body. Uninformed of Yugi's being there, Kai began to sum up past happenings.  
Both Yami and Yugi listened enthusiastically. Kai is like a warren. He's always saying the opposite to himself.  
"All these sentiments are inside me." Kai sighed. "I don't know what to do. Why do I feel so unable to help and frail?" He gaped up at the stars, seeming dissatisfied on his unanswered question. "What do I do?" He sighed again. "I don't want to accept it, but the only ones who could help me are Seriyuu and Okami. I just hope Yugi and the others would understand." He went back to the sleeping bag, and with a heavy sigh, went back to sleep.  
I hope Kai would be all right, Yugi said, getting on his bed.  
I wonder who Okami is, Yami said, sitting beside Yugi. Seriyuu is Seto Kaiba, but the wolf is a new identity.  
Either he tells us or not, let's just leave it alone, Yami.  
Fine.  
Good night, Yami.  
Sweet dreams, Yugi. 


	6. Dream Sequence

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Summary: This drops that much-needed flashlight on the Kai, Seto, and Okami triangle. Or Trinity. Whichever you want to call it.  
  
"Come on, punk," two boys said, one boys holding Mokuba Kaiba. "I know you have something for me."  
"Why don't you leave him alone?" Kai Hiwatari asked, dashing toward the other boys. His head made contact with one boy's head. Alarmed, the two boys ran away. Kai walked up to Mokuba. "You okay?"  
Mokuba looked up. His eyes gawked into the eyes of Kai.  
"Leave my little brother alone!" Seto Kaiba shouted, grabbing Kai on his scarf. Kaiba's fist made contact of Kai's face, shoving him back. "Now you'll know to leave him alone."  
The word rang in Kai's head as Mokuba and Kaiba walked away. Alone, he thought. I've always been alone. He got up and began to walk toward a cherry blossom tree, where he heard a laid-back music. "Who's up there?"  
There was no reply.  
"Well?"  
Still no reply.  
"Bad-mannered, huh?" Kai said, placing his Beyblade in the launcher. "Go, Dranzer!" He fired Dranzer into the branches. "I can be bad-mannered, too."  
The music stopped, and Kai heard a sound of something being caught. "Hey, what's the big idea?" a girl Kai's age asked, jumping down the tree, landing right in front of him. "You shouldn't chuck your toys at people. You'll lose them that way." She threw Dranzer back to Kai. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Kai," he answered. For some reason, he couldn't stop gawking at the girl. Her hair was blistering red and her eyes are dazzling blue. "What's yours?"  
"Trisha," the girl replied. "Why did you throw your toy at me?"  
"To get you down," Kai said. "I heard a strange music, and I wanted to know who's making it."  
"No reason to throw your toy," Trisha said. "You could have broken my Howler." She showed off a Beyblade with the symbol of a wolf. "This is my only memory. If you broke it up, you wouldn't be living right now."  
"The wolf bares her fangs," Kai commented. He stepped back, bumping into somebody. "What the?!" He turned around, seeing Seto Kaiba in front of him. "What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry for hitting you," Kaiba said, his eyes on the ground. "Mokuba told me how you saved him."  
"You mean. you hit him because he saved your brother?" Trisha asked.  
"And I just asked for forgiveness, so get off my case," Kaiba hissed.  
"No problem," Kai said, shrugging. "So, what's your name?"  
Kaiba stared angrily at Kai, then his face softened. "Seto Kaiba."  
"I have an idea," Trisha interrupted. "Why don't we be friends and look out for each other? We could even have code names."  
"And how would we go about that?" Kaiba asked.  
"I'm Suzaku," Kai said, holding up Dranzer.  
"I'm Okami," Trisha said, holding her Silver Fang. "How about you, Kaiba?"  
"I'm Seriyuu," Kaiba answered.  
"Then it's settled," Trisha said, holding Kai and Kaiba's hands. "Together, we're the Trinity." 


	7. Seriyuu and Okami

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 7  
Seriyuu and Okami  
  
Kaiba Corporation  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk, going through files and working harder than his employees. He sighed, dropping the folders. There's no point in refusing it, he thought. With Kai here, I won't be able to think on anything. Not until this problem is solved, anyway.  
"Mr. Kaiba, you have a phone call," Kaiba's secretary said.  
Kaiba did a small snarl, then picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Do you always sound so irritable in the morning?" the caller asked, laughing.  
"Trisha," Kaiba replied, settling down. "Have you talked to him?"  
"He didn't sound too delighted to hear from me. How about you?"  
"He's in my class, and at lunch, a little encounter ended up with a flipped table and chair, and a challenge. I refused to talk to him."  
"Now you're acting like a baby."  
Kaiba grinned. "At least I looked at him when I talked to him."  
There was silence on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry, did I push a button?" Kaiba asked.  
"You don't sound very apologetic."  
"I'm not trying to," Kaiba said, sighing. "Why did you call, Trisha?"  
"Business. We need to talk about Suzaku."  
"I'd rather not. I'm already in a bad mood, and thinking about Kai will only make me worse."  
"Since when did you call him Kai?"  
"Since when did you?"  
There was a pause before Trisha spoke again. "I have to go, Kaiba." She thought she heard a response as she hung up. She placed her cell phone in her robes, putting back her hood. She stepped from the dark passage into the candle-lit throne room. She bowed before her master, and began her report.  
Her master listened, conspiracies within his head to accommodate new developments. He told the others to leave, and ordered Trisha to come closer. He threw his hood back, revealing violent eyes and platinum-blonde hair. He reached into her hood, pulling it back from the inside. He played with her red hair seconds before drawing her close. Their lips held together for a moment before he sent her away. He sat on his throne again, holding the Millennium Rod. He laughed quietly to himself. This will be my most wonderful attainment. "Odion. tell me. Does Trisha have anyone close to Kai that can help turn him?  
"Her twin in Moscow, Master. I believe his name is Tala."  
The Millennium Rod's eyes sparkled for a moment. "Prepare for Moscow, then. We'll start out at sunrise," the master ordered. The Millennium Rod shone again, then faded in the shadows. 


	8. Grudge Match 2

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 8  
Grudge Match II  
  
Summary: Hey, we have a fight scene! YAY! Anyway. Did Ryou say a bad word?  
  
Game Shop.  
Yugi's gang and the Blade Breakers sat in the sitting room. Joey and Tyson are sitting in the opposite sides of the room. Kai and Yugi are separating the two. Ryou, Max and Tea sat on the settee. Ray sat with his legs crossed on the coffee table in front of the settee. Kenny and Tristan sat in chairs across each other.  
The ill feeling returned, bringing Kai and Yugi back to Tyson and Joey's recent fighting. The latter looked fiercely at each other. Everyone seemed to stay away from the dark duo. Max continued to boldly sweet talk Tea, Ray started a talk with Ryou, and Kenny challenged Tristan in a staring contest. Yugi gazed up at Kai, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. I really hope a fight doesn't start.  
You can't disallow the expected, Yugi, Yami said.  
I can try, can I? Yugi stood up, spinning to tackle Joey and Tyson. Unhappily, or owing to Fortune's perverse drollness, Yugi's circle landed him face to face with Kai. Yugi stepped away from him.  
What's wrong, Yugi?  
Yugi breathed deeply, leaning against the wall. I felt quaint, Yami.  
Quaint?  
Yeah. It's awkward to describe.  
Are you unwell?  
No. It felt quaint, but I liked it.  
Hmmm. What were you doing before you felt quaint?  
Oh yeah! Yugi cut his link with Yami, and walked over to Joey. "Why don't you just make an apology?"  
"Because he's not worth it," Joey responded. "Besides, he started it."  
"I did not," Tyson barged in. "You started it, punk!"  
"You dishonest idiot!"  
"Say it to my face, punk!"  
"I would, but I'd have to reduce in size a few feet."  
There was a concise pause. Neither company could think of a retort.  
The audience watched the show, trying to foresee the next round. For an instant, Ryou was different. That instant started the fight.  
Joey pushed Yugi out of the way of Tyson's punch before sending back his own. Kai drove himself, catching Yugi before he hit the ground. Both sat alongside the settee when Tyson drove Joey into it from behind. Ray jumped off the coffee table as Joey forced Tyson into it. Even Kenny and Tristan have to move. Tyson forced Joey into one of the chairs, and Joey tossed Tyson in another chair. By the time they were finished, the sitting room was blank.  
The full room was now a desert. The glass was broken and the objects named furniture no longer existed. Sugoroku first appeared at the door upon hearing the emptiness of stillness. He had seen the whole thing, still not quite sure of what began the flare-up. "GET OUT!!" erupted the frail man. Sugoroku watched the whole batch depart the room before he sat down in what used to be a chair.  
  
At the park.  
Tempers had at length cooled down. Everyone was considering in their own way. Ray was hanging upside-down in the monkey bars. Ryou sat on the ladder of the monkey-bars. Kenny sat by the sand box and Tristan was beside a tree. Tyson and Joey sat adjacent to each other on the double slide, murmuring "Sorry" to each other. Yugi sat on the swing, his feet gently pushing down on the ground, giving his seat a small move. Kai leaned alongside the shaft farthest from Yugi. A few moments later, it grew shady and they have to leave.  
Kai walked from behind everyone, with Ryou ahead of him. He gazed at Ryou, which visibly freaked him out. Ryou turned at him and Kai backed off. Something wasn't right about him, and it wasn't the best time to tell it.  
Ryou scoffed at Kai's indecision, and repeated his statement that started the whole flare-up. "Idiot." 


	9. A Baker's Dozen

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A Baker's Dozen  
  
Summary: This is what happens when Ray's on the Internet for seven hours, finding haphazard sites with haphazard information. Or rather, what happens when I find him. SMASH TRISTAN INTO THE GROUND, DUKE!  
  
Two days later at the park.  
  
The last bell rang and school was over. The 'First Quiz' was another bomb. Everyone thought they didn't succeed from it, except for the Blade Breakers who were excepted. In the park Kenny and Tristan sat at the sandbox. Ryou joined Max and Tea at the unmoving merry-go-round, watching Ray flip up on the monkey bars. Joey was teaching Tyson how to play Duel Monsters, and in return, Tyson is teaching Joey how to Beyblade. Kai and Yugi were the only ones who did nothing.  
Yugi sat on the swing, avoiding Kai's eyes. I know he's glaring at me.  
So glare back. Yami appeared beside Yugi, sitting on the other swing. I don't see why you get so edgy when you're around him.  
I don't see why, either. Yugi sighed. Just make him stop.  
I'll try. Yami took Yugi's place in the swing and turned to Kai. "Why do you keep glaring at me?"  
He was like this before, Kai thought. He shook off the gaze and met Yami's gaze. "Why can't I glare at you?"  
"Because it makes me uncomfortable," Yami answered. "I'd be glad about it if you'd stop glaring at me, or I'd be forced to close the eyes to you."  
"If we could close the eyes to everything, the world would be better," Kai said. He walked over to the monkey bars, listening to Ray's rambling.  
Ray hung upside down from the monkey bars again, reading haphazard information he printed from websites and e-mails. He pulled put what he called Ray's Notes Part II. "Did you know that it's impracticable to lick your elbows?" He then looked at his friends. "It also said that 75% of the people will make an effort to lick their elbows and 25% won't."  
"We're too bright to try, Ray," Max laughed.  
"Or else you'll try when no one's looking," an infuriating female voice said.  
"Hey, Mai," Joey greeted, ignoring his duel with Tyson.  
Mai Valentine walked up to the group, followed by Duke Devlin and Serenity. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the most delightful couple in Domino City, Duke Devlin and Serenity Wheeler!"  
"What?!" Tristan yelled, running up to Serenity. "You're. you're not serious are you, Serenity?"  
"No offense, Tristan," Joey said. "But if Serenity thinks that Duke is good enough for her, you'll have to get over your crush."  
"But you loathe Duke," Tristan griped.  
"I don't like him," Joey said. "But I guess I can make an effort to."  
"This feels wrong," Tristan sighed, sitting down again. "So wrong."  
"You seem to be the one truly troubled by us," Duke said.  
"It's just you that's disturbing me," Tristan hissed.  
"One, two, thirteen, wow!" Ray counted out loud, ending the fight before it started. "We're a baker's dozen!"  
"That sounds like something I should say," Max said.  
"Now I'm hungry. To the bakery!" Tyson shouted.  
"Sugar, here comes us," Ray and Max chanted.  
"Rot your teeth if you want," Kai said. "I'm going home."  
"I'll come watch, then," Yami said, smirking. "Besides, I want to see Dranzer."  
Kai gave "Yami an amazed look. How do you know about Dranzer?" 


	10. A Severed Kai

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A Severed Kai  
  
Summary: Anyway. Yami's getting yelled at, ha ha. Is nervousness talking, or is Kai in the depths of despair?  
  
Later that day in Yugi's room.  
  
"Well?" Kai stood in front of Yami, who was sitting on Yugi's bed. "How do you know about my Bit Beast? I never told you anything."  
"Not exactly," Yami replied.  
Yami's self-satisfied comment sunk in. "My confessions?!" Kai was torn between three feelings: annoyance for the fact that Yami now knew everything about him, a small amount of delight for the fact that now he might have someone to heal his wounds, and worry for the fact that now someone knew his life inside and out and could use it against him. "How could you, Yugi. I thought you were different, but you're just like everybody else."  
"Everyone. else?" Yami asked.  
"You should know what I mean," Kai said resentfully. "Why do I still - " He turned away from Yami, and ran away.  
Though his Soul Room gave him a perfect view of the conversation, Yugi was still puzzled. What. what happened?  
I don't know, Yami said, flopping in Yugi's bed and sighing deeply. At least he stopped staring at you.  
Stopped talking to me is more like it, Yugi said, appearing beside his bed. I need to make this right. Give me back my body. You've done enough. The Millennium Puzzle burned brilliantly. "KAI! Kai. please forgive me."  
  
Domino Park.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you, Seto." Trisha grinned. The pair stood before the slide, an old childhood hangout. Trisha wore a red sweater and a pair of jeans.  
Kaiba wore his navy blue trench coat, navy jeans, and a dark green undershirt. "Is it significant, Trisha?" Kaiba asked. "I was making plans for a contest."  
"That's why I wanted to see you," Trisha replied. "I wanted to help you."  
"Your help is always wanted," Kaiba said. "What's your idea?"  
"You should have a double tournament," Trisha proposed. "Not everybody plays Duel Monsters."  
"So what would the other half be?"  
"Ever heard of Beyblading?"  
"Somewhat. What is it, precisely?"  
"A Beyblade is a rotating top. Some hold sacred spirits called Bit Beasts."  
"And why do I want Beyblading as a part of my contest?"  
"Kai Beyblades," Trisha summed up.  
Kaiba sneered. "So we could get Suzaku's notice, and perhaps he could come back."  
"Why does everybody think they know what's best for me?" a voice from the shadows roared. Kai stepped out from beneath the slide. "Well? I'd like a response."  
"Kai," Trisha began. "Everything's not about you."  
"Proof utters otherwise," Kai replied angrily. "You two keep calling me Suzaku, Yugi heard my confessions, and my friends are interrogating my opinion. I think I know how to fix these problems."  
"And how is that?" Kaiba and Trisha asked.  
"Get rid of the answer." 


	11. So Many Anxieties

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 11  
  
So Many Anxieties  
  
Summary: Kai's found hemorrhaging in the museum. That's all I can in fact say.  
  
That night at Kame Game Shop.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, rain already beating against the windows. Almost everybody had left. Mai drove Duke and Serenity home, with Tristan tracking behind on his bike, with him and Duke spattering abuses, Max walked Tea home, contented to find that she doesn't live to far from Yugi, and Ryou left unannounced. Sugoroku had gone to bed, assured by Joey and Tyson that he'd be called by the time Yugi and Kai returned. Kenny got to bed, leaving Tyson, Joey and Ray to play the trio to play Big Brother. The rain began to deteriorate, with the thunder and lightning coming with it.  
Ray sat at the windowsill, gazing at his reflection. "This is preposterous," he said, his serious outlook in check again.  
"Tell me about it," Tyson sighed, handing Ray a cup of tea. "Kai's always gone off on his own, but never for this long. It's tomorrow already."  
Joey looked at his wristwatch, its red numbers shouting 12:05. "You're right. It's Tuesday. I really hope they're somewhere protected."  
  
~  
  
Am. am I on the ground? Kai tried to sit up, but he didn't have the force to. Rather than wearing himself out by trying to move, he looked at the scenery. Hieroglyphics covered all the walls, and the light was murky, as though by torches and candles. He thought he heard voices coming from down the entry.  
There were footsteps. Gentle, graceful ones, like a cat trailing a mouse or a small bird. One set had smooth, even steps, but the other set sounded quicker, and vaguely heavier, as though walking very fast. "This way, Your Highness," a voice directed.  
The footsteps came closer. "Are you sure he's alright?" another voice asked.  
Kai's eyes jolted under his eyelids. He knew that other voice. Yugi!  
  
~  
  
Yugi stood before Kai, eyes wide. "Kai!"  
Kai lied on the ground unmoved. Small puddles of blood were on Yugi's footprints and a slightly large puddle grew beneath Kai.  
Yugi ran to Kai, kneeling beside him. "Isis, what happened to him?"  
Isis went to Yugi's side, her hair scarcely missing a puddle of blood. Her eyes stared at Kai's body. "This boy had been attacked by something," she said, fingering over Kai's chest. "See here? The item in question ripped through his body. He'll need a blood transfusion, fast."  
Yugi was flabbergasted. Blood transfusion? As in, he might pass away?  
We don't have time to argue with this, Yugi, Yami said bleakly. You have to choose.  
But, Yami. What if -  
How can you do anything else? Yami asked.  
Yugi turned to Isis. "If Kai doesn't have much time, then we'd better hurry." 


	12. The Twin Wolf

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Twin Wolf  
  
Summary: Guess who else from Beyblade is coming? It's authoritatively a get- together now!  
  
Early Tuesday morning at an abandoned stockroom.  
  
The Master, Odion, and a blindfolded Trisha entered an almost blank room. All that was there were a high window, a bed, and a boy. "Take off your blindfolds," the master demanded.  
Trisha did so then had a quick look around the room, and gasped when she caught sight of the boy. "Oh my God."  
He was almost the exact mirror image of her. His hair was red and his eyes were blue. They were twins. He looked up for a second, wiping something in his hands. "Can I help you?"  
Trisha stepped closer to him. "Tala?"  
He nodded, then continued to rub his hands together in a sheet.  
"This is our newest Rare Hunter," the Master said, grinning. "He's our secret weapon from last night."  
"Last night," Trisha repeated. She recollected of what happened last night. She and Kaiba ran toward Kai, who was talking about suicide. Then it all went dark. Trisha shook her head. There was something she thought she recollected, hearing Kai shout in pain. Trisha tried to put all the pieces together. "Secret weapon, last night, Kai's shouts." She glared at her brother's hands rotating something within the sheets. She seized the little ball of linen from him and cleaved it open, revealing a Beyblade wrapped in blood-coated cloth. "Oh my God, you attacked Kai?"  
The glaze on Tala's eyes faded away. "I did what?" His remoteness was to some extent gone. He looked into Trisha's hands. "Wolborg has blood on him. why?"  
"You should know! You attacked Kai last night!" Trisha explained, handing him back his Beyblade.  
"Why would I attack Kai?" Tala asked furiously.  
"I think you should work this out," the Master said, going towards the door.  
Odion walked by his side, having a quick look at the twins. "You started that, didn't you, Master Marik?"  
Marik laughed. "Odion, when will you learn? I started everything, just as I will finish everyone."  
  
~  
  
Domino Museum.  
  
Isis sat on the bench, sipping coffee. She heard scuffling sounds coming from behind a door. The door opened and Yugi entered. He stood before Isis, an empty look on his face. Isis handed him a small cup. "Drink this. You'll need it."  
Yugi sat beside Isis, sipping the pick-me-up. His eyes still held a far-off look, as though he was thinking or staring at the air.  
Isis scrutinized Yugi. She put her coffee down on the table and faced Yugi. "Young Pharaoh, what inconveniences you?"  
"Who hurt him?" Yugi sighed. His eyes fell on the floor, still staring into the distance. "Why did they hurt him?"  
"Perchance it's not why they hurt him," Isis began. "But what brought on their attack on him."  
"That's the same thing," Yugi said, sipping his pick-me-up.  
"Is it? He should be rousing." She closed her eyes and sighed. The Pharaoh's heart is being put to the test. I hope he passes. And now that the Young Prince is near, the test will be more problematical than Yugi and Kai could take. Her Millennium Necklace glistened. Young Prince, please remember soon. 


	13. Iris

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 13  
"Iris"  
  
Summary: Anyway, this is a LONG chapter, and a HUGE flashback. And that's all you get for free.  
  
Yugi stood beside the sanatorium bed, watching Kai sleep. 'I hope he wakes almost immediately."  
Yugi drew closer to Kai. 'There's so much I wish I could say to you.'  
He forced himself to step away from Kai, sitting in a chair across from him. 'This feels the same. It's happened before.'  
/Yugi, are you all right?/ Yami asked, appearing beside Yugi. /Yugi?/  
//This has happened before, hasn't it?// Yugi asked, staring at Kai. //Who us he, Yami?//  
/You need to sleep, Yugi. Take a break./  
//Who is he, Yami? There's something you're not telling me.//  
Yami sighed. /He was my best friend and my - /  
  
Ancient Egypt  
  
Pharaoh Yami ran down the hall of the fortress. 'Why don't they just leave me alone?' He turned around a corner, hiding in the shadows. He sighed with relief as the guards ran by. Just as he was about to leave, he saw someone recognizable. "Joseph, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing." Joseph grinned. "My father got some slaves, and I wanted to make sure you got the best ones."  
"I don't need anymore slaves," Yami said, walking down the hall.  
Joseph ran ahead of him. "It will get you out of the fortress for a while."  
Yami smiled. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to look."  
  
Public Square  
  
The slave stage was a wobbly mound of wood. Unluckily, the stage could only hold three bodies at a time. However, two stages were in use, and there were only six slaves and the vendor. The first five slaves shook with terror, but the sixth one shook with anger.  
Joseph led Yami to the stage. "I really don't think I want to be here," Yami whispered to Joseph. "Something's going to happen. I can sense it."  
"The faster you pick, the faster nobody will see you," Joseph whispered back.  
Yami stared at the small group, observing each slave. He stopped to stare at the sixth slave.  
  
~  
  
Kai slowly sat up. I'll feel this for a while. He flinched, trying to move his right shoulder. He shouted, falling back to the bed. A long while. He looked at his environs, an exhibit room turned to a sanatorium. He turned to his left. "Yugi?"  
Yugi had an uncomprehending intent look in his eyes. He sat in a chair completely motionless, like a living figurine.  
"Yugi, what's wrong with you?" Kai asked. He tried to get up, but pain tore through his body. What the?! Kai noticed that Yugi was already on another chair. "It's you!"  
  
Ancient Egypt.  
  
I shouldn't be here. Kyle looked at the other five slaves next to him. None of us should. my brothers and sisters couldn't suffer like this. His hands slowly began to tremble again. His anger increased, and the stage slowly began to tremble.  
"Stop your shouting!"  
"Help! Help me, Kyle!" one of the girls shouted.  
"Don't worry!" Kyle shouted back.  
"Be quiet!" the vendor spat, striking Kyle with a whip.  
The boy roared, trembling even harder. The stage trembled beneath his feet. He watched his brothers being taken away. I'll find you, he promised. I swear it, no harm will come to us -  
"KYLE!"  
"Don't worry! I'll find you!"  
The girl was still shouting. "You stupid girl, be quiet!" The man that bought her spanked her to the ground.  
"KATRINA!" Kyle's body broke away from the stage. He jumped from the collapsing stage, landing close to Yami. At the last second, he protected the boy from the wreckage, totally fainting.  
  
Much later that night.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Yami asked, sitting beside Kyle.  
Kyle's eyes snapped open and sat up quickly. He looked around. He was in the Royal Chamber. He spotted Yami and said something in Egyptian.  
"I can't understand you," Yami sighed. "It won't be simple to teach you Egyptian."  
"I already now your foolish language," Kyle's cruel voice retorted.  
Yami looked worried. "How do you - "  
"Take me to my brothers and sisters," Kyle commanded.  
"Do you know who are you talking to?" Yami asked.  
"I don't care with whom I speak. Take me to my brothers and sisters."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."  
"Your admissions of guilt are nothing."  
  
Several weeks later.  
"Just let me help you!" Yami yelled. Kyle sat in the corner farthest from him.  
"I don't want or need your help," Kyle whispered. "Just leave me be, Prince."  
"Why do you keep doing this? I'm trying to help you, and you keep pushing me away!" Yami stood behind the nurse who was working on Kyle's wrist. He sent her away, finishing the wrapping himself. "Do you want to die? Keep this up and Osiris will take you."  
"Stop pretending, Prince," Kyle spat. "Let Hermes lead me to death." He snatched his right arm away. "I'd be away from you!"  
  
That night.  
Kyle sat in a corner, a small fire in front of him. He hugged his knees firmly, gazing into the dancing light.  
Suddenly the light died, leaving him in the dark.  
He felt arms wrap around his body.  
"I just wanted to help you," Yami said, hugging Kyle. "Let me help you, please."  
"Kyle."  
"Hmm?" Yami let him go, sitting down in front of him. "What did you say?"  
"To correctly help someone, you must be able to address him."  
"What should I call you?" Yami asked.  
"My name is Kyle." 


	14. Guilt Trip

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 14  
Guilt Trip  
  
Summary: Kai and Serenity had a one-to-one. Everybody go "Aww."  
  
One week later at Kame Game Shop.  
  
"Just what happened to you two that night, Kai?" Tyson and the Blade Breakers sat in the newly refurbished sitting room. Kai was stretched out on the settee while the others sat in the chair and in the windowsill. "Come on, Kai. We're your friends."  
"It's my business, Tyson," Kai responded. "What's more, I still don't know who attacked me." He looked at his shoulder. "But when I find them." He let the menace hang in the air.  
"But - " Tyson tried again.  
"Just drop it," Ray said, sitting in the windowsill. "He's a steel trap, and you might lose your fingers."  
"That's a picture," Kenny gasped. "Max, you've been silent. What are you thinking about?"  
"Aren't they anxious about us?" Max asked.  
"Who?" Tyson asked.  
Max stood on his chair. "Our families, hello!" He got up, walking to the calendar. "We've been here for a week and five days by now. They must be anxious by now."  
"Max's right," Ray agreed. "My brother must be going insane for missing me."  
"My parents must think I'm dead!" Kenny cried.  
"Grandpa's most likely too busy teaching classes to know I'm not home," Tyson chuckled.  
"I need to give my Mom a call," Max sighed.  
"You guys need to go home," Kai said.  
"You'll be coming with us, Kai," Tyson broke in.  
"Hey, everybody! We're back!" Joey cried, barging in Kai's answer.  
"Where did you go?" Tyson asked, jumping out of his chair. "Hey, what's with the big boxes you and Yugi have?"  
"Kaiba's having this new Battle City competition in two weeks," Joey responded. "Yugi and I are participants."  
"Another competition, man!" Tyson sulked. "I wanna win, but my dueling skills are not binding."  
"You can still be in it," Joey said. "Battle City has two competitions, Duel Monsters and Beyblading."  
Kai almost fell from the settee from laughing. "Seto can't Beyblade. He doesn't even have one!" Kai laughed again. "What's more, Beyblading is a group effort. Seriyuu isn't a team player."  
"Neither were you," Tyson and Max breathed.  
"That was different," Kai said defensively.  
"Yeah, different team," Tyson whistled from behind Joey.  
"What was that?" Kai sat up on the settee. "I don't think I heard you, Tyson."  
"What was up with the team switch, Kai?" Joey asked.  
"You went malevolent, too," Tristan added.  
"Didn't you take everyone's Bit Beast too?" Tea doubted.  
"What is this, Twenty Questions?!" Kai cried. He rose from the settee, walking out before getting a response. He sat on the curb, hearing the door open and close again. "Look," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm not really in the mood to talk about BIOVOLT, the Demolition Boys, or anything about Russia at present."  
"I know that. Who said you had to?" a voice asked Kai.  
"Serenity." Kai settled down. "I didn't know it would be - "  
"Me?" Serenity finished. "You were expecting Yugi or Tyson, right?"  
Kai slightly lowered his head. "Kind of."  
Serenity slipped over, gently embracing Kai. "We're all your friends, Kai. And we all care about each other, so you'll never get to do anything alone."  
"Is that why people keep embracing me?" Kai asked.  
"Yep," Serenity beamed.  
Kai sighed again. "So, Seto's having a new tournament. he must have someone who could Beyblade for him."  
"He hasn't quite explained that part yet," Serenity said. "Can I ask you something, Kai?"  
"Sure, everybody else has."  
Serenity leaned against Kai's unharmed shoulder. "When. when you look at someone. do you see them? Like, why they're worthy to you?"  
Kai thought for a while before speaking again. "I know this sounds self-seeking, but all I wish I could see is who I wanted to."  
"That's explicable," Serenity beamed. "I just wanna see my big brother the first chance I get."  
"Yugi told me that," Kai said. "Are you afraid?"  
"A little," Serenity responded. "But when the operation is over, possibly I'll see rather than just look around me."  
"To see with new eyes must be a magnificent thought," Kai sighed. "I hope you'll like what you see." He looked up at the sky with the stars sparkling. Possibly my sight could change, too. possibly I could start to see with my heart. 


	15. Team Reunions

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 15  
Team Gatherings  
  
Summary: Jeez, is EVERYBODY from Beyblade gonna show up? Presumably. yes. Ray has a big brother, YAY!  
  
One week later at Battle City.  
  
Yugi's company and the Blade Breakers awaited the opening ceremony of Battle City to begin. Tyson crashed to the ground. "How much longer is Kaiba gonna make us wait? This is worse than awaiting the dismissal bell to ring!"  
"I'd be amazed if you remembered what that sounded like, Tyson," a voice from nowhere hissed.  
Tyson at once stood up straight. "I know that voice," he said, his mistrust showing. "Only one person chills my spine that bad!" He bowed behind Joey. "Protect me, bro."  
Joey tried to see behind himself. "Uh, Tyson? Any particular basis why I'm your smokescreen?"  
"HER." Tyson used his quaking finger to point to a brown-haired girl that was coming closer. "She will be the death of me."  
"Is she risky?" Joey asked awkwardly.  
"Only if you're Tyson," Ray laughed.  
"That's not amusing, Ray," Tyson hissed.  
"But it's true," a voice behind Tyson whispered.  
"HILARY?!" Tyson nearly floored Joey from fright. "What are you doing here, Hilary?"  
"Good question. Here's another one," Hilary went around Joey, grasping Tyson's shirt. "What are you doing here? The Russian thing you went to was over weeks ago! Everyone's been so apprehensive about you." She rotated Tyson as he faced her. "Why didn't you think of coming home? We thought your plane crashed or something, but no! You're about to go to another tournament with some friends. who in all probability didn't care to ask when you're going home!"  
Tyson uncovered his ears. "First, that was more than one question," he said, stepping away from Hilary. "Second, how did you get here?"  
"Mariah!" Ray pushed through Tyson, Joey and Hilary, running to a pink-haired girl. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Battle City," Mariah answered, hugging Ray. "We heard about the Beyblade competition and decided to have a go at it."  
"Did you guys bring my brother with you?" Ray asked.  
"Nice kitty, nice kitty!" Ryou said in a quivering voice. He was pushing his back against a nearby tree. "Anyone wanna help me?"  
"SEIKA!" Ray ran over to Ryou, cuddling the young white tiger that was cuddling Ryou's legs. Both Ray and Seika started purring like mad.  
"Uh." Ryou sidestepped away from the twosome. "Ray, why are you purring with a tiger?"  
Ray smiled, his purring fading. "This is Seika, my big brother." He scratched Seika behind his ears. "Lee and I found him in the forest when we were way little, but Seika wanted to stay with me. Hey, where's Lee?"  
"Gary and Kevin went with him to sign up," Mariah said.  
Soon they spotted the rest of the White Tigers team along with two other teams. "He's been worried about you. You've been here all this time?"  
"MOM!" Max ran over to the All-Stars team and hugged his mom. "Are you guys in the tournament, too?"  
"You should have called sooner, Max," Judy Tate said, hugging her son. "But I'm just pleased you're in safe hands."  
"Does the baby need his bottle?" Johnny from the Majestics, turning his nose up.  
"You guys know a fool too?" Joey mentioned, looking at Johnny.  
Before a fight between Joey and Johnny could begin, a message became loud on the loudspeaker. "The Battle City opening ceremony is about to begin. All participants report to Battle City Stadium." 


	16. The Night Before

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 16  
The Night Before  
  
Summary: Someone's still angry about being broken. (holds Kai plushie) I DIDN'T DO IT! That's all I got.  
  
Battle City Stadium...  
  
There was an enormous mass of people inside the stadium. Seto Kaiba stood on a stage, explaining the rules for the Duel Monsters part on Battle City. As soon as he was finished, he sat down beside Mokuba. He sighed, limply linking his hands together. "I don't see why I let her talk me into having a double tournament," he breathed.  
"Almost certainly because Kai can't duel, right, Seto?" Mokuba replied.  
"Almost certainly," Kaiba agreed. "She'd just better get here soon before something occurs."  
As if on cue, someone ran up from behind Seto and Mokuba, hurrying to the microphone. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I'm Hera, captain of the Goddesses, the authorized Battle City Beyblade team. Only seven teams can make it to the finals, as well as my team. On the whole, the Beyblade Battle City team rules are also the same as Duel Monsters Battle City, except rather than locator cards, the loser must surrender his locator bit. There are usually four players in a team, but Beybladers can also participate independently. The teams need six locator bits, and no free rides." She felt Kaiba come out from behind him. "Yes?" she murmured to him.  
"You nearly missed your attention. Please don't let it happen again," Kaiba cautioned. He went to the microphone. "Battle City begins tomorrow."  
  
That night at Kame Game Shop...  
  
"That ended suddenly," Yugi sighed.  
"Tell me about it," Joey said, his hands behind his head. "I thought we're gonna start tonight."  
"Just go home, Hilary!" Tyson yelled. He ran past Yugi and Joey, jumping behind the sofa. "Kai, keep her away!"  
"I wouldn't help it if I could, Tyson," Kai said. "Wait... what are you doing here?"  
"I came with the White Tigers before Ray phoned and said you guys were here," Hilary replied. "But now you're staying for the new tournament."  
"No, we aren't," Tyson corrected unhappily. "We don't have a full team. With Kai out of order – "  
"I'm not out of order!" Kai yelled, standing up. "So what if I'm missing part of my shoulder? I can still blade."  
"Kai, you're not supposed to stress your shoulder," Ray reminded him, petting Seika. "You could hurt yourself even more."  
"I don't care," Kai retorted. "Bad shoulder or not, I won't let Seto and Trisha show me up!"  
"Who's Trisha?" Yugi asked.  
"That doesn't matter," Kai replied. "The Blade Breakers are going to Battle City, and they're gonna come first!" 


	17. Hera's Challenge

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 17  
Hera's Challenge  
  
Summary: Okay... this is one of my super unkind moments to Kai. (smiles evilly) And yet, some people love me for it, anyway.  
  
The next day at Battle City...  
  
"Ray, you should have left Seika at the Game Shop," Tristan said.  
"Bite your tongue," Ray answered calmly. He scratched Seika behind his ear. "He's still furious at me for not coming home."  
"He doesn't seem to furious at you yesterday," Ryou whistled.  
"I'm still not forgiven," Ray sighed. "Don't fret. Seika doesn't bite. He's just an unapproachable figure."  
"So, how do we get locator bits?" Max asked, who was between Tea and Seika. "Because as of now, we have none."  
"I got on the Battle City website," Kenny said, typing on Dizzy feverishly. "We need to get to the Check-In Booth and get one."  
"Kai gets our first one," Tyson said.  
"No, I don't," Kai broke in. "I'm winning my locator bit. You keep it, Tyson."  
"But – " Tyson began.  
"There's no point in disputing with him," a voice from behind advised. "Your teammate's too immovable to be debated with."  
"Why don't you mind your own business?" Kai said, not bothering to turn around.  
"That wasn't incredibly nice, Suzaku."  
"For the last time," Kai answered, almost snarling. "My name is not – " He turned around to face the one talking to him. "Trisha."  
"That's Hera of the Goddesses, Kai," Max said. "The Battle City Beyblade team."  
"How many faces will you hide behind, Trisha?" Kai asked. "When will you stop perjuring yourself and let someone in?"  
"I have," Trisha answered unemotionally. "As have you." She looked at Yugi, then back at Kai. "So, you wanna challenge me, Kai?"  
"Kai's not in shape to blade," Tyson said. "I'll fight you."  
"I can speak for myself," Kai snarled. "You guys get the locator bit we need, and I'll get Trisha."  
"But what if you injure yourself?" Ray asked.  
"Yugi will be here with me," Kai responded. "If anything happens, he'll get you guys." He turned back to Trisha. "Let's go."  
Trisha smiled. "Follow me." She led Kai and Yugi away from the Check- In Booth to a Beyblade Dish out behind a lane. "Are you sure you'll be able to play with your bad shoulder?"she asked unknowingly.  
"Just stop talking and launch," Kai snarled. He fitted Dranzer into his launcher, cringing slightly at the pain he forced on his right arm. "Are you ready?"  
"Oh yeah," she smiled. She placed an emerald Beyblade into a metallic green launcher. "Prepare to feel the rage of a Goddess... Let it rip!" Her Beyblade danced in the dish.  
"Go, Dranzer!" Kai cried. The strength from pulling the rip cord sent him backward, Yugi helping to hold him up. "Thanks," he sighed. He then refocused on the match. His launch was weak, and Dranzer's vibrating showed it. "Keep it together, Dranzer... hold on tight."  
"I won't go easy on you, Suzaku," Trisha said. There was something different about her. She was more ferocious. "You've brought this on yourself!"  
"Stop talking and fight," Kai snapped. He looked up at her and gasped. "Trisha?!"  
"I'm not Trisha," his enemy leered. "I'm Hera, Queen of the Goddesses. Now, fall before my power, Howler!" A silver wolf shot out from her Beyblade. "Lightning Fang!"  
The force of the attacked knocked both Yugi and Kai to the ground. Yugi got up, quivering. "Kai? ... Kai!" Kai lay motionless by Yugi.  
/Yugi, get help./  
//Right.// Yugi nodded. "Don't you touch him!" he forewarned Hera. He then ran back to the Check-In Booth.  
Dranzer landed at Hera's feet. She gaped at both Kai and Dranzer in repugnance. "While your Bit Beast is frail..." she held her Beyblade above Kai's. "You are frailer than he is, and consequently, you're not praiseworthy." A silver light flashed from her Beyblade. "Come out, Dranzer!"  
Kai's eyes snapped open. There was a humming sound in front of him. He sat up, his body thumping with pain. The humming got louder. Where's my Beyblade? He thought unexpectedly. Where's Dranzer? He looked up at Hera, seeing the center of her Beyblade blazing silver. No... he stood up, hurting himself even more as he went behind her. "No, Trisha!" he cried at her. "Don't do it, please!"  
"See how you request? You're not praiseworthy of having a Bit Beast," Hera repeated. "Now... Dranzer. Be mine!"  
"NO!" Kai watched weakly as red light pured from his Blade to hers. "Dranzer..." He caved in to his knees as Hera walked away. "DRANZER!" 


	18. Clipped Wings

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 18  
Clipped Wings  
  
Summary: Is Kai gonna have another breakdown without Dranzer? Most unlikely. But what if he's stuck between the present and the past?  
  
"What happened?" Tyson asked.  
"The bright light came from Hera's Blade," Yugi repeated. "I think Kai's in jeopardy."  
"DRANZER!"  
"I think you're right," Tyson nodded. "Take us there, Yugi."  
Yugi nodded. "Come on."  
Everyone began running toward the back alleyway. "He sounded like he was anguished," Ray said, with Seika running beside him.  
"Let's hope not," Max replied.  
Kai, we're coming, Yugi thought. I'm coming. Yugi turned to a corner, stopping when he saw the Battle Dish. "Kai!"  
The Blade Breakers, Seika, and Hilary ran toward him. "Kai, what happened?" Tyson asked.  
Kai was on his knees, holding his Beyblade close, staring into blankness. "Trisha..." he whispered. "Hera..."  
"Kai?" Hilary asked. "What happened, Kai?"  
His eyes were empty of light. "He's gone now... Dranzer..." The light in his eyes returned. "Okami..." He stood up, tightening his clasp on his Beyblade. He closed the eyes to the soreness on his shoulder. "OKAMI!" He chased after her.  
"Kai, wait!" Yugi and Tyson ran after him. The both of them followed him into an empty alleyway. "Kai!"  
The alleyway was awfully shadowy towards the end. Kai seemed to be shouting at the shadows. "Give him back, Trisha! Give Dranzer back to me!"  
"I can't just give Dranzer back to you," the darkness seemed to laugh.  
"But you can't just take him from me!" Kai growled. "Give him back!"  
Trisha stepped out from the shadows. "On one condition, Suzaku."  
Kai stared at her. "And what is that?"  
Another figure appeared from the darkness. "Rejoin the Trinity."  
"Seto," Kai hissed, his growling becoming relentless. "That's behind me now."  
"So, what's in front of you?" Kaiba asked.  
"Yugi," Kai said.  
Tyson and Yugi were against a wall, listening to their discussion. Tyson turned to Yugi. "Do you know what he's talking about?"  
Yugi's eyes were wide. "Me?" He felt Yami appear beside him. //Yami, what does he mean?"  
/Now is not time for questions, Yugi. Kai needs our help right now./  
//But what can we do?//  
/Be there for him when he needs us most./  
Kaiba began to laugh. "That's right. You're friends with Yugi and his set of dorks."  
Kai's angry look could have frozen time. "The only dork I see is you, Seto."  
Kaiba growled, but didn't respond.  
"Enough," Trisha interjected. "Choose, Suzaku."  
"Rejoin the Trinity?" Kai started to laugh. "Never."  
"Then I guess," Trisha began. "Dranzer is evermore lost to you."  
"That wiped the smile off your face," Kaiba grinned.  
"There must be something else I could do!" Kai shouted. "You can't ask me to go back. It's too late."  
Trisha turned back to Kai, returning to the shadows. "Overwhelm me." Then she disappeared to the darkness.  
Kaiba chortled as he passed Kai. "Good luck, old friend." He, too, left Kai in the alleyway.  
Tyson and Yugi ran up to Kai, who was now again on his knees. "Kai, it's okay, man. You'll get Dranzer back."  
"What am I gonna do?" Kai asked, undoubtedly struggling.  
Yugi knelt down beside Kai. He grabbed his shoulders, the right one lightly, and turned Kai to face him. "You're gonna win Dranzer back." 


	19. A New Conspiracy

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 19  
A New Conspiracy  
  
Summary: Hey, we get to see Tala again. YAY! Anyway... Do you ever wonder what it feels like to have a Millennium Rod used on you? Ask Tala.  
  
Deserted Warehouse...  
  
Tala sat on the bed, gazing at his hands. Trisha's words still pealed in his head. Did... did I really attack him? He closed his eyes, thinking of recalling. He moaned in annoyance. Nothing. He banged his fist onto the bed. "Why can't I remember?"  
Odion walked up to the edge of Tala's bed. "Master Marik wants to speak with you now."  
Tala pushed Wolborg deep in his pocket. "Fine. Let's go already."  
Odion led Tala down a dim hall to a candle-lit throne room. Odion bowed before Marik, then left.  
"How are you taking pleasure in Domino City?" Marik asked naively.  
"I haven't seen any of it," Tala replied. "Can I ask you something?"  
"I believe you just did," Marik grinned.  
Tala held back a snarl. "Don't be shy... Who attacked Kai?"  
"You did," Marik sighed.  
"Liar!" Tala yelled. "I would never harm Kai!"  
Marik rose from his seat. "A liar, am I?" The Millennium Rod started to shine. "Let me revive your memory!" He laughed maniacally over Tala's cries. "Maybe you'll know better not to disbelieve me," he counseled, glaring at Tala. The Millennium Rod stopped burning and Tala fell floppy to the ground. "Very sore, wasn't it?"  
"You moved me," Tala saidm gradually standing up. "You moved me, with that Rod!"  
"I do more than move people with my Millennium Rod," Marik sneered. "But that's for another day."  
"No, tell me – " Tala stopped as Trisha walked past him. "Come to shout at me more?"  
"No," Trisha replied. She stopped a few feet away from Marik, pulling out Howler. "I have Dranzer."  
Marik grinned, stepping nearer to Trisha. He resisted kissing her, because of Tala's attendance. "So, have the others arrived?" he asked.  
Trisha nodded, putting back Howler in her pocket. "I'm gonna pick them up as soon as Tala is ready."  
"I'm concerned in this?" Tala asked.  
"Yes," Trisha replied, turning to her twin. "I'm picking up your team and mine."  
"For Battle City..." Tala guessed. "Whatever." He walked out, murmuring something to Trisha before leaving.  
Marik came from behind Trisha, hugging her waist and swaying her in his embrace. "How near are you to getting Kai?"  
Trisha closed her eyes, revealing in his affection. "I think... if he gets serious enough, he'll come right to you."  
"How serious?" He stopped swaying Trisha, turning to her so their eyes locked. "As serious as my love for you?"  
Trisha tried not to grin. "Not even close."  
Marik pulled Trisha closer to him. "I guess that will have to do," he murmured, kissing her again with more fervor than their last one. He pulled back, sighing deeply. "You better go before something else happens."  
She nodded, walking out of the room, and meeting Tala in the hall. "Ready?"  
Tala nodded, waiting for her to lead. He had seen the lip-lock, and didn't like it. Marik's a vampire, he thought, planning his own counter measures. I just need to wait for him to show his fangs. 


	20. The Dark Ring

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 20  
The Dark Ring  
  
Summary: Bakura gets to come out and play, everybody succeeds.  
  
Check-In Booth...  
  
Everybody was waiting for Kai, Tyson and Yugi to come back. Max and Tea were sitting at a bench, talking. Tristan was leaning on the booth, watching Kenny type away on Dizzi. Ray was against a tree, petting Seika's head, which rested on his lap. Ryou sat on the other side of the tree, doing nothing, with Hilary, sitting beside him. Joey left, promising to come back after some time with Serenity before her operation.  
Everyone was zoned-out, but focused on their own thoughts. Time seemed to be moving incredibly leisurely or not at all. The most silent of them all was Ryou. He stretched, by accident looping his arm around Hilary. Anxious, he immediately pulled his arm away. "I'm so sorry, Hilary," Ryou apologized. He felt Hilary lean on his shoulder. "Hilary?" He shook her softly. She was asleep. Oh dear, Ryou thought. He picked Hilary up, walking over to Ray. "Ray, Hilary's asleep. When Tyson and the others come back, tell them we're at the Game Shop."  
Ray gestured on Seika to get up, which he did. "No point in going by yourself. Mind if I go behind?"  
Ryou beamed. "Of course not." Ryou felt an anxiety once Ray left to tell Max. He set Hilary down to Seika, then went back behind the tree. As he leaned against the tree, the Millennium Ring appeared through his shirt. A spirit, one looking a lot like Ryou, sat in the branches above him. Ryou stared wide-eyed into the tree. //What are you doing here?//  
/You're anxious that I'll hurt your friends, aren't you?/ Yami Bakura asked. /Well?/  
//Leave my friends be!//  
/You're not the boss of me./ Bakura already vanished.  
Ryou peered into the branches. //So, what are you gonna do?//  
Bakura jumped down in front of Ryou. /Fine./ He said, stepping closer to him. /Ray and Hilary will be just fine./  
//Bakura, NO!//  
But it was too late. The Millennium Rod blazed, and Ryou was different. He picked up Hilary, shadowing his face temporarily. We'll see how much they like Ryou now, he said, leering.  
Ray soon came back, beaming at Bakura. "Ready?"  
Bakura smiled one of Ryou's smiles. (Someone give this guy an Academy Award!) "Yeah."  
The small horde was silent along the way, except for Seika's gentle noises and Hilary's gentle snoring. After a while, Ray couldn't keep the stillness anymore. "Ryou, what's your leisure pursuit?"  
"Mine?" Bakura asked. "Hmm... that's a good question." He budged Hilary's position in his arms. "I do a little bit of everything, in fact."  
"You're an incredibly bizarre person, Ryou," Ray smiled. "And that's why I like you."  
"You have no idea how bizarre," Bakura said gently. "Could we stop for a second?" he asked, having Ryou's voice again. "I'm scared I might drop Hilary."  
"Hand her to me," Ray said, taking Hilary from Bakura. "She can't be too heavy."  
"RAY!" a voice ahead of them gasped. "I can't believe you!" Mariah ran toward them, in the verge of tears.  
"Mariah, it's not what you think!" Ray cried. "MARIAH!" He turned to Seika. "Go ahead and cut her off." He gave Hilary back to Bakura. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I just need – "  
"I understand," Bakura smiled. "Just meet me at the shop." When Ray left, he began laughing to himself. Silly mortals. They're so susceptible. His voice was his own again. And now for the girl...  
Ray and Mariah had just made up when a bright light exploded ahead of them. "RYOU! HILARY!" But the street was empty. Bakura was gone, taking Hilary with him. 


	21. The Goddesses' Cometh

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 21  
The Goddesses' Cometh  
  
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself, but anyway, Beyblade matches for all, and I know some French, wow!  
  
North side of Battle City...  
  
"Oliver, I'm gonna introduce you to a guillotine is I hear that song one more time," Johnny said furiously.  
"I'd loathe to say I agree," Robert began, "But your tune is becoming entirely tedious."  
Oliver moaned, putting his hand behind his head. "Both of you are distraught because you can't sing in French."  
"Why would I wanna?" Johnny asked.  
"Aux Champs-Elysees, aux Champs-Elysees... " Someone was singing, her voice hovering on the wind. "Au soleil, sous la pluie, `a midi or `a miuit... il y a tous que vous voulez aux Champs-Elysees." A blue-haired yellow-eyed girl jumped down in front of the Majestics. "Hello, boys."  
Enrique pushed past Robert and Johnny. "Hello, I'm – "  
"A waste of my time," the girl said, walking up to Oliver. "Bonjour, Monsieur Oliver."  
"Bonjour," Oliver replied. "Comment t'appelles-tu?"  
"Je m'appelle Jazmine," she answered. She pulled out a topaz Beyblade from her pocket, placing it into a metallic orange launcher. "Wanna play?"  
  
East side of Battle City...  
  
"Kevin, get off the lamp post," Lee instructed.  
"Party pooper," Kevin whistled, swinging in the lamp post before jumping down. "So, has Mariah come back again?"  
"No," Lee answered. "Gary's still looking for her."  
Gary finally walked up to Lee and Kevin. "Haven't found her."  
"I told you we should have gotten walkie-talkies," Kevin smiled. "But when does anyone listen to me?"  
"I get your point, Kevin," Lee sighed.  
"I thought this would be more stirring," Gary said.  
"Yeah," Lee agreed. "This is somewhat second-rate."  
"If it's a challenge you want..." A blue-eyed blond-haired girl landed in front of Lee. A sapphire Beyblade glistened in her hand. "I'll with pleasure limit your distress."  
Lee stepped back in wonder. "What's your name?" He fitted Galeon into his launcher.  
"It's Vanessa," she answered. She placed her Blade into a metallic blue launcher. "But you'll remember me as '...you...'"  
Lee raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"  
Vanessa smirked. "What I mean is, that's all you'll be able to say... after I wipe the floor with you."  
  
West side of Battle City...  
  
Emily walked beside Judy, who ws behind the All-Stars. "So, who's our competition?" Judy asked.  
"I think we should crack down on the teams presumably to reach the finals," Emily answered.  
"The standard suspects," Judy replied. "Any newcomers?"  
"Just a few," Emily confirmed. "Our biggest hazard is the Goddesses."  
Michael laughed. "The only all-girl Beyblade team," he smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'm so terrified!"  
"You should be!" a voice from above hissed. A girl jumped down in front of them, her green hair flowing like a cape. Her eyes glistened like red flames. She thrusted a crimson Beyblade into Michael's face. "Gaze upon my power, and know your chance."  
"Talk is cheap," Michael answered. He placed Trygle in its launcher. "What's your name, Lots of Words?"  
"Nancy," she answered. She put her Beyblade in a metallic launcher. "But you shall fall before Athena." 


	22. Equal Commerce

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 22  
Equal Commerce  
  
Summary: Remember the episode when Marik was popping a wheelie and almost hit Bakura? It's kind of like that, only done the DuelistMaster585 way. And NO, Bakura doesn't get hit.  
  
Battle City had been going on for more than a few weeks. However, not all participants were as winning as the others. Duelists exchanged locator cards back and forth while Bladers received defeat after defeat in the hands of the national teams. It was better for those who watched, such as Ryou (coughs; Bakura; coughs) and Hilary.  
If truth be told, Ryou and Bakura had been emotionally involved to Hiromi for different reasons. Ryou fell for Hilary's frankness and inquisitiveness while Bakura found that her eagerness and obstinacy could be quite useful. Unimportant quarrels began between them. Who gets to spend more time with Hilary and who did she like more? The latter made Ryou laugh because Hilary doesn't know that Bakura existed. And it was owing to his laughing at Bakura made Ryou ill-treated, which gave both of them even more attention to Hilary.  
Hilary, on the other hand, was unaware of the conflict to her love. She just enjoyed Ryou's companionship, and spent most, if not all, of her free time with him. They were walking at Battle City, talking about everything. "Ryou, you've been very calm," Hilary noticed. "Is something wrong?"  
Ryou clutched Hilary's hand and led her to an empty passage. He took a deep breath, then sighed. He turned away from Hilary and muttered something rapidly.  
Hilary stood behind Ryou. "Ryou?"  
He turned around abruptly, grabbing her hands. "I said I think I love you," Ryou said. He quickly dropped her hands and cast his eyes down.  
"Ryou... that's like... oh my God..." Hilary began. "Ryou, I..."  
"Hilary?!" Ryou caught Hilary as she fell in his arms. //Bakura...//  
/Someone with a Millennium Item is coming... let me take over./  
//No.//  
/Either you let me take over, or I'll do it myself./ Ryou surrendered, and let out a small smile as he hugged Hilary. A bike's gun- like engine snapped him from his concise pleasure. He and Hilary almost got ran over by a lunatic popping a wheelie. Bakura drew closer to the rider as he removed his helmet. "You did this to her," Bakura said, no even bothering to hide his voice.  
The rider was quiet.  
"Give me your Millennium Item, and I won't expel you to the Shadow Realm. " My name is Marik," the rider said, getting off the bike. "I don't care," Bakura said. "Give me your Millennium Item." "Taking it won't bring her back," Marik commented. "And she's such an attractive girl, too..." He played with Hilary's hair with a grin on his face. "Such an attractive girl..." Bakura tightened his grip on Hilary, then stepped back. "Bring her back!" "Do you love her?" Marik asked. Bakura was at loss for words. Did he really love Hilary? He knew Ryou did, but did he too protect a desire for her heart? He wished those thoughts away. "Bring her back." "I have a proposal for you," Marik began. "You help me get what I want, and I'll give you what you want." "What do you want?" Bakura asked. "That's insignificant," Marik parried. "Do we have a deal?" "I want her back and I want your Millennium Item," Bakura replied. "All right," Marik grinned. "And to show you what a sport I am, you can have one now." "Hilary." Bakura's eyes widened. Did Ryou take control for a moment, or was that his own heart speaking? It didn't be of importance. Hilary woke up in his embrace. He right away put her to sleep before she was completely resuscitated. The deal was almost finished. 


	23. Black Dranzer

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 23  
Black Dranzer  
  
Summary: I think the title's easy to understand. Never let Marik know you. EVER.  
  
Battle City Center...  
  
Kai strolled around Battle City, still overcome by the loss of Dranzer. He had at length gotten on his own, free for his own thoughts. Leisurely, he drifted away from everyone, and winded up in an empty lane. He sat alongside a wall, drawing his knees into his arms. In the shadows, he was unseen. His life, his lives, danced before his eyelids. A waste... it's all been a waste. His shoulder beat with pain. He took no notice of it, embracing his knees even tighter. What's the point anymore... I'm hopeless to everyone. He felt someone standing before him. "Can I help you?"  
"I was gonna ask you that," a gracious voice responded. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Kai barked.  
"Why don't I believe you?" the voice said, standing next to Kai. "You're curled up like a ball in an empty lane, so I know you're perjuring yourself. Is there something I could do to help you?"  
"I've had it!" Kai's voice quivered as he spoke. "I'm exhausted of people always guarding me. Everyone's always helping me."  
"If you need some time alone..." the stranger began.  
"Listen," Kai said. "All this time, my whole life... I've never done anything for myself by myself. Someone's always been beside me. I've never been alone... not like this."  
"But you have friends, right?"  
"I never wanted them, though. I always wanted, or thought I wanted, to be alone. It wasn't true then. I know it wasn't, but it is now. I need to get Dranzer back without anyone else's help..." Kai lowered his head, tears coming to his eyes. "But I'm not strong enough..." He felt the stranger's hand fall to his good shoulder. Kai looked up, trying to see his eyes.  
"The dream to live alone is a silly one," the stranger said. His voice had changed, becoming distant. He seemed to start at his own words. "No one is strong enough to live alone."  
"I know that," Kai sighed. "I don't wanna be alone anymore."  
"Let someone in, then," the stranger said. "No one can do anything alone."  
"I have, but..." Kai tried to find his voice. "I need to do this on my own. I need to be self-seeking."  
"May I ask you some questions?" the stranger asked, his voice gentle again.  
"Only if I may do the same," Kai responded.  
"Fair enough," the stranger agreed. "Who shall ask the first question?"  
Kai let a smile play on his lips. "You did just know. My turn. What's your name?"  
"Harold," the stranger responded. "Why are you here?"  
"Stumbling in hedonism, thinking of my lives' merit," Kai shrugged.  
"Lives?" Harold repeated.  
Kai caught himself. Gotta be more wary. "Why are you here?"  
"Battle City," Harold responded. "Aren't you?"  
"In principle," Kai sighed. "But why an abandoned lane?"  
"A shortcut to the Center," Harold said. "Mind if I ask more private questions?"  
Kai budged against the wall. "Go ahead."  
"Why do you feel that you must live alone?"  
"I desire faultlessness, or more accurately, I used to."  
"Then you know, or rather knew, that you can do better."  
"Better?" Kai asked.  
"Better than Dranzer," Harold clarified. He stood up, standing before Kai again. "You know you can have something so much better." His voice changed again. "You know you want Black Dranzer again."  
Kai stood up. "I don't think I like you anymore..."  
"I don't really care if you like me," Harold scoffed. He slammed Kai into the wall, pushing down on his bad shoulder. He pulled Black Dranzer from his pocket, thrusting it into Kai's face. "Take Black Dranzer again, Kai!"  
"NO!" Kai awakened in a sweat, breathing heavily. Not again, he thought. Never again. 


	24. Golden Memories

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 24  
Golden Memories  
  
Summary: Yugi has a present for Kai, and it seems Ishizu does, too. Where does Shadi keep hiding, anyway?  
  
The next day at Domino City Museum...  
  
"Yugi, you don't really need to do this," Kai said. He and Yugi walked around the museum. "Aren't you missing Battle City?"  
"Believe me, this is worth it," Yugi smiled. He led Kai to the Egyptian Exhibit. "Do you... recollect anything?"  
"I've seen this before," Kai answered. "I told you... I can't see anything else."  
"But perchance I could show you more," Ishizu said, coming up from behind Yugi and Kai. "Follow me." She led the boys further down the Egyptian Exhibit, coming across a hidden door. "Tell nobody what you see beyond this door." She opened the door, letting Yugi and Kai enter. Once they were inside, she shut the door.  
For a moment, the three stood in total darkness. Rapidly, torches lit up the room. "What is this place," Yugi asked, gazing around the room. He turned to Kai. "Kai?" Yugi ran up to Kai, meeting his eyes. "Kai! Ishizu, is something – "  
"He can't hear you," Ishizu said lightly. "He's remembering now. Let's watch." Kai stood before them, barely breathing. He then began to move around, touching some of the artifacts and standing in front of them as though they were alive. He came upon one of the tablets, and seemed to be immobile. On its surface were quite a lot of symbols, in all probability an explanation of the tablet itself. In its center was a picture, with six children in it. "I... I remember..."  
Ishizu stood behind Kai. "What do you remember, Kai?"  
Kai touched the tablet, fingering over the faces. "The Hexas," he began. "My family..."  
"That's right," Ishizu smiled. She placed her hands on Kai's shoulders. "Do you remember their names?"  
"Kadma... Cornelius... Melanie... Rosslea..." He stopped on the last child before the one in the middle. Tears came to his eyes. "Katrina... I couldn't protect you..."  
"Kai..." Yugi said.  
/Let me be with him./  
//Yami?"//  
/Please, Yugi. Let me be with him./ "Kyle, it's okay."  
Kai's eyes returned to normal. "Yugi..." He turned to Yami. "Prince..."  
Yami smiled. "So we finally found each other once more."  
"Yeah," Kai smiled.  
"I have a present for you, Prince Kyle," Ishizu said. She came to Kai, holding a radiant silver chest. "Only a Child of Ari may use this power."  
"I understand," Kai nodded. He took the chest, looking back at Yami. "Ready?"  
Yami nodded. "Thank you, Ishizu."  
"One last word," Ishizu counseled. "Do not take your foes carelessly. Sarcasm, like postulation, can lead to your disgrace." She watched the boys leave, and turned to another hidden door. "They're gone. You can come out now."  
The door opened and an Egyptian man stepped out. "Is it enough?" he asked.  
Ishizu touched her Millennium Necklace. "The future is undecided, Shadi. Let us pray that victory comes into the light." 


	25. A Night Without Stars

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 25  
A Night Without Stars  
  
Summary: This is one of my favorite chapters. ( This one has a little more light shown on the Kyle/Yami relationship. Not to mention that Shadi's back... stop putting that thing into people's foreheads!  
  
That night at Domino Park...  
  
Kai and Yami sat on a hill, gazing into an empty sky. Kai was still holding the chest. Aside from going to the museum, they had on the whole spent the entire day away from everybody else. "I'm astonished you have a memory of him," Kai said.  
"Why 'him'?" Yami asked. "Kai, you know that you're – "  
"No I'm not," Kai interrupted cruelly. "I'm not Kyle of Ari or Suzaku of Trinity. I just have their memories, just as you share a body with Yugi."  
"That's not true," Yami quarreled. "Just because you don't wanna be with them anymore doesn't mean you're not them."  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore," Kai said.  
"Why are you pushing me away?" Yami asked. "You always push me away."  
"Yami, please..." Kai began.  
"Please, nothing!" Yami yelled. "It wasn't equal until I knew your name that you started to have faith in me."  
"Enough, please..." Kai repeated.  
//Yami, stop.//  
/Why?/  
//You're distressing him.//  
Yami sighed. /You're right./ He bent down in front of Kai. "Tell me... why wouldn't you let me in?"  
"Just stop it!" Kai dropped the chest, as tears ran down to his face. "Stop it..."  
"You can't live like this, Kai," Yami said, picking up the chest. "You can't keep hiding yourself." He placed the chest before Kai. "Is it that you're frightened?"  
"Yeah," Kai replied, his head down. "I'm frightened... everybody I care for... I lose them... Katrina, Dranzer... you." Yami's eyes widened. "Kai..." "That's why I act that way," Kai said, weeping. "If I'm aloof towards the ones I truthfully like, they won't be taken away." "So," Yami realized. "You're trying to live alone." "Yeah," Kai replied. "If I'm alone – "He felt his tears being wiped away. He looked up, seeing Yugi before him and feeling Yami behind him. Yugi shook his head. "People can't live alone, Kai. They need someone to understand them..." He put Kai's hands into Yami's. "They need to love..." He grinned, knowing that he made the both of them thunderstruck. "Even though you're trying to refute it, you know you love each other." Kai stood up. "That may be true, Yugi. But I'm not ready for it." "Open your present, then," Yugi said, holding the chest. "Perhaps it will help you win Dranzer back." Kai sat down again, taking the chest. "I hope so." He noticed that Yugi and Yami switched places. "Ready?" Yami nodded. "Let's see what treasure was saved for you." Kai tried to open the chest, but it wouldn't give way. "It won't open," Kai grunted. He kept pulling the lid, but it was shut tight. "You wanna try?" Yami took the chest, trying to open the present. After a few tries of his own, he flung the chest to the ground. "It's shut tight. It won't open for anything." "You mean to say that it won't open for anybody," a voice said. "Shadi!" Yami grinned. Shadi nodded. "You're trying to open the chest, aren't you?" He picked it up from the ground. "Yeah," Kai replied. "But how – " "The Pharaoh and the Prince are sealed in this chest, so only they may open it again." He turned to Kai. "Don't tell me the untruths of your past. You are Kyle of Ari. Now..." He placed the tip of the Millennium Key on Kai's forehead. "Set your mind free!" He turned the key, light rushing from it to Kai. The light died and Kai was different. The triangles on his face were now gold. On his right hand was a four-pointed star symbol. He turned to Yami and smiled. "It's been a long time, Yami." Yami smiled back. "Too long... Kyle." Shadi left the chest at their feet, turning away from their embrace. He smiled to himself as he gazed at the sky. One star hung in the dark sky, giving light to the night. 


	26. Demon Eyes

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 26  
Demon Eyes  
  
Summary: Yet another foretaste at the adversaries. It seems that the Goddesses' don't like Marik, and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Small tinges for forthcoming chapters.  
  
Abandoned Warehouse...  
  
Jasmine sat on her room, pondering. A knock came to her door. "Enter," she said, not opening her eyes. A figure stood before her. "What's wrong, Vanessa?" She uncrossed her legs, making space for Vanessa.  
"Would you stop using your powers on me?" Vanessa asked, sitting next to Jasmine. "Can't you just wait until I told you what's wrong rather than reading my sentiments?"  
"When you stop reading my future," Jasmine smiled. "Now... tell me. What's wrong?"  
Vanessa sighed. "It's Marik... I don't believe him."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Be serious," Vanessa said. "Can I go on?" She didn't wait for a response. "He creeps me out terribly. I'm trying to see him, but its blocked."  
"The gray fog?" Jasmine asked.  
"No," Vanessa responded. "I'm trying to see what will happen if we win the finals, then I see 'them.'"  
"'Them?'" Jasmine asked, starting to be more solemn.  
"All I see..." Vanessa said trembling. "Is big, shimmering eyes... it's creepy!" She shook her head. "I don't wanna think about it anymore!"  
"Let's talk about something else," Jasmine suggested. "How did your match against Lee go?"  
"Aphrodite wins again!" Vanessa cheered. "Venus came out at full force and left Galeon swimming with the fishes... you?"  
"I wanna meet Oliver again," Jasmine sighed contentedly. "Our match was superb!"  
"Incompetent romantic," Vanessa muttered.  
"Am not!" Jasmine cried, pushing Vanessa out of the bed. The two began to laugh.  
"Are you two done yet?" The giggling quieted down as Nancy came in. Her eyes no longer held their passionate light. More so, her eyes were misty. "We need to talk."  
"You too?" Jasmine sighed. "What's your deal?"  
Nancy sat next to Jasmine. "I don't believe or like Marik. There's a secret inside him, and I think it's a mysterious one."  
"Do not judge, unless you'll be judged," Jasmine said.  
"Come on, Jasmine!" Nancy cried. "There's something malevolent inside him and you know it!"  
"You're not even trying to be reasonable, Nancy," Jasmine said tranquilly. "If Trisha loves Marik – "  
"That's enough out of all of you!" Tala said. "I'm not gonna force you to change your estimation on Marik... but you don't need to hear about him."  
"Tala..." Jasmine began.  
"Listen," Tala barged in. He turned to Vanessa and Nancy. "You can't scream at her for not doubting Marik." He turned to Jasmine. "But you can't block out their protests with your own estimation."  
"So, who are to say what we can and can't believe?" Vanessa disputed.  
"I'm the one that has felt Marik's power," Tala responded. "So listen to my encounter with Marik, and then make your choice."  
  
Early Friday morning...  
  
Odion walked up to Marik's room. He knocked on the door. "Master Marik – "  
"I heard them just as you did, Odion," Marik said. "But I really don't care what they think of me."  
"But, Master Marik – "Odion began again.  
"Actually," Marik began. "It would probably be better for me if they did detest me. They wouldn't be able to face up to me on the dread that I'd injure Trisha." He glanced at Odion. "And no, I wouldn't injure her. So now..." The Millennium Rod glittered. "Jasmine..."  
Jasmine shot out of her bed. Her eyes were wide, still holding the images that danced in her mind. 'Three great Beasts...' she thought. 'Each with anger pouring from their eyes...' She laid back again. 'And Marik will be the master of the three.' 


	27. Broken Triangle

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 27  
Broken Triangle  
  
Summary: Marik has his good side, not to mention that the Trinity is AT LAST put to rest.  
  
Friday afternoon at Battle City...  
Kai walked through the Center, watching others blade and duel. He still hadn't opened his gift from Ishizu. His shoulder was healing, more or less, but still have to be handled with care. As he passed through the multitudes, he sensed someone following him. He turned around, but there was nobody decipherable. He kept walking with the sensation of alarming eyes never leaving. He walked to an empty alleyway. "Who are you and why are you following me?" Kai asked.  
Mokuba walked up. "Hey, Kai."  
Kai's attitude tempered. "Hey yourself, Kuba-chan," Kai smiled.  
Mokuba smiled notwithstanding his harsh expression. "If I don't let Seto call me Kuba-chan, what makes you think I'll let you?"  
"Because I can," Kai answered. "And because, I have a present for you." Kai pulled something out of his pocket. "Open your hands..."  
"Didn't I teach you not to take things from strangers, Mokuba?" a voice asked. Seto came up behind Mokuba, his hands on Mokuba's shoulders.  
"But you know Kai, Seto," Mokuba said, looking up at his big brother.  
"I used to know him," Kaiba corrected. "Why did you bring Mokuba here, Kai?"  
"One, Mokuba followed me and two, I was about to give Mokuba a present," Kai handed Mokuba a tiny package.  
Kaiba looked into the package as Mokuba opened it freely. "You've got to be kidding," Kaiba gasped.  
"Thanks, Kai!" Mokuba shouted cheerfully.  
Kai grinned, shrugging. "It's just a shooter, Seto. Kind of like the one you used to have." He turned to Mokuba. "Mind giving me and your brother some time, Mokuba?"  
"Enjoy yourself!" Mokuba ran off with the shooter in his hand.  
Kai stepped back as Kaiba stepped forward. "Can I help you?"  
"Why are you being so inflexible, Kai?" Kaiba asked.  
"One second," Kai said, looking in the shadows. "Come out!"  
Trisha came out of the shadows, her hands raised in surrender. "Nothing gets past you, Kai."  
"What do you want?" Kai growled.  
"We want you to come back," Kaiba answered.  
"And act as if nothing ever happened?" Kai began. "I can't do that."  
Kaiba was knocked for six. "Kai – "  
"Seto..." Kai unhurriedly walked past him. "You're my best friend, but I'll loathe you forever." He walked over to Trisha, stopping in front of her. His eyes narrowed. "As for you..."  
"What about me?" Trisha asked timidly.  
"I'll get back Dranzer before the Finals begin," Kai undertook. "So party your win while you can."  
Kaiba and Trisha watched Kai enter the passing crowd. Kaiba sighed, standing behind Trisha. "Should we stop?" he asked.  
"I don't know," Trisha answered. She turned around, hugging Kaiba. "Oh, Seto," she said, tears beginning to form. "What if he never forgives us?"  
Kaiba let Trisha cry into his chest. "Forget it. Suzaku is dead. The Trinity is dead..." He hugged Trisha tighter for a moment, whispering something to her, then was gone.  
In that moment, Trisha's world deteriorated. She folded into tears. 'This isn't the end. It can't be... There is another way. There has to be.' She felt someone lift her to her feet. It was Marik. She fell into his embrace, smiling through her tears. 'My road...' She and Marik kissed once again. 'My love lies within you.' 


	28. Brain Games

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Brain Games  
  
Summary: I thought it would be amusing to show what happened a little before Tea and Joey got brainwashed, so here it is, my way. And yes, Hilary is important, so get over it! In addition, Odion gets more screen time, and perhaps something else.  
  
Abandoned Warehouse...  
  
"Open this door immediately!" Mokuba and Tea yelled. "Let us out!" After much uproar and banging themselves against the door, the two slid down next to the door.  
"This is useless," Mokuba sighed. "I wish Seto was here."  
"Nothing is useless," Tea said. "Our friends are gonna find us."  
"No, they won't," Mokuba repeated. "This is useless." He leaned next to the door, drawing his knees to his chest. "Seto..."  
Tea scooted closer to Mokuba. "We'll be alright."  
The sound of metal falling to the ground surprised both Tea and Mokuba. Even more astonishing was the trail of interesting words coming out from someone's mouth. "I didn't know the duct was that high... Ow!"  
"Hilary?" Tea and Mokuba ran over to Hilary. "The Rare Hunters caught you, too?"  
"Joey's here, too," Hilary said. "We were in the same room. We found the air duct, and he pushed me through it before they came in."  
"Why isn't Joey with you?" Mokuba asked.  
Hilary's eyes fell to the ground. "Just as I got into the duct, the door slammed open, and they grabbed Joey." Her eyes watered up. "He kept yelling at me to get out and get help." "But there's no way out," Mokuba murmured unhappily. "Up there!" Hilary pointed to a high window. "If one of us could get to that window, we'd be able to get help." "But how would we get up there?" Mokuba asked. "The boxes," Tea began. "We could pile the boxes to the window. So, who will go get help?" "I will," Mokuba replied. "And I'll be back in no time." Just as Mokuba reached the window, the door burst open and the Rare Hunters hurried in. "Get Yugi and Kaiba!" Tea yelled. "And hurry!" Hilary added. Two Rare Hunters grabbed Tea and Hilary as another one stepped in. "You can let go of the little one," a voice said. "She is one of us." "Hilary is one of you?" Tea watched as one Rare Hunter released her. "Hilary, is that true?" Hilary lowered her head. When she lifted it again, there was a shadow across her face. "I'm sorry I had to deceive you, Tea," Hilary said between slight laughter. "But it's so much better from this side of the mirror." "What have you done to Hilary?" Tea yelled at the voice. "She'd just become another counter," the voice replied. The speaker entered the room, followed by two others. "As you soon will be." "Joey, help me!" Tea looked pleadingly at the tall blonde. "Joey?" "Another wall," the speaker laughed. She swathed her arm around Joey's shoulders. "You see, he's my new pet." "Who are you to do this to people?" Tea asked. "Are you Marik?" She threw her head back, laughing for a short instant. "You have mistaken me with my Master," she said. "My name is Athena." She unlatched herself from Joey and walked over to Tea. "Welcome to the club," she whispered just before kissing her. Athena smiled as Tea fell limp in one of the Rare Hunter's arms, but also felt herself pass out. She was lifted from the ground just as her sight disappeared, forcing to see with thought transference. "Odion..." "You will rest now. Master Marik will finish the rest." Though Odion's voice seemed aloof and cruel, there was a slight friendliness behind it. "Joey, you stay here and make sure nobody but Marik touches Tea. Hilary, you come with us," Nancy commanded before she completely fainted. As Odion placed Nancy on her bed, he heard a small voice whisper, "Stage One finished?" "Yes, Master Marik." "Good. Have a break, Odion. I suggest you use it shrewdly." "Odion," Nancy groaned in her oblivion. Odion gave off a small smile as he gave Hilary one last instruction then picked up Nancy again, taking her to his room and locking the door. 


	29. Distressing Realities

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Distressing Realities  
  
Summary: Okay, here's a smooch! More is to come, for this story HAS crossed the darkness towards the end. Sigh Anyway, we at last get to see Kyle in action... in the next chapter. Ha, ha.  
  
Battle City  
  
(This happens before Yugi and Kaiba's mini double duel) "I'm wondering whether I should really open this, Yami," Kai said.  
"You should," Yami persuaded. "You'll never know what's in it until you do."  
Kai sighed in reverse. "You and your judgment should not walk hand-in- hand."  
"I should like to walk hand-in-hand with you," Yami said distractedly. He straight away flushed after realizing what he said.  
Kai stepped closer to Yami, linking their hands together. Right after contact, Kai pushed Yami into an empty lane's shadow. He pushed Yami into the private wall, and crushed his lips to Yami's.  
Both Yami and Yugi's eyes were wide as the well-known sense ran through their body. Yugi locked himself in his Soul Room, so as not to cut short Yami and Kai's confidential second. Yami knew this, but for nothing could console him, as he was lost in Kai's ardor.  
The end of the kiss was as identical to the start. Fast and unanticipated. Kai pulled back, a leer planted decisively on his face. "That's all you get," Kai laughed evenly.  
"In broad daylight, you mean," Yami corrected, his cheeks a little red.  
"That was quite an exhibition," a voice said.  
"Trisha..." Kai snarled, stepping in front of Yami.  
"I don't want your love," Trisha assured, rolling her eyes. "I want you."  
"For the last time – "Kai began.  
"To blade," Trisha barged in. She turned her head to the side, struggling to stop her tears. "The Trinity's dead, Kai. We quit."  
"Quit?" Kai's position turned to one of revelation.  
"Yes, given up," Trisha repeated. She shoved Howler from her pocket. "So, try to take Dranzer from me!"  
Kai leered. "I thought you'd never ask." He handed over Yami the silver chest. "Free your seal, then go."  
"What?" Yami asked. "Why?"  
Kai still faced Trisha. "I lost Dranzer on my own." He then turned to Yami. "So it's only reasonable if I win him back the same way."  
Yami nodded, without a sound consenting Kai's result. He then broke his seal on the chest. "Good luck," Yami said, clutching Kai's hand before leaving.  
"If you're done prevaricating," Trisha began, fitting Howler into its launcher as Kai did the same with his blade.  
"Let it rip!" the two cried together.  
"You're gonna go down," Kai said.  
Trisha didn't answer. She just kept gaping at the blades.  
'This is way too trouble-free,' Kai thought. "Attack, now!" Kai cried. His blade rushed towards Howler.  
"Counter," Trisha said tranquilly. Howler crashed into Kai's blade, knocking it back into his hand. "You lose again, Kai."  
"Give me one last chance," Kai said.  
"One last chance to go down? Sure," Trisha agreed. "Let's go."  
"Not now," Kai said. He knelt down to the silver chest, holding its lid. "ARI!" A golden light flowed from Kai, blending with the chest's silver light. When both lights died, Kai was different. In his hand was a golden Beyblade. "Now." 


	30. Wings of Light

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Wings of Light  
  
Summary: Okay, Kyle's in action. Time to see what a bad-ass he can be.  
  
"Kai?" Trisha asked. She stared at her new foe, knowing that this wasn't her intimate from long ago. This Kai held a more ceremonial manner about him, not to mention that he appeared not the same. She took in the gold tracing the boundaries of his triangles, not to mention the gold four- pointed star symbol with blue outline on his right hand. What was more surprising to her was the golden Beyblade hovering above his star hand. "Who are you?" she asked, stepping back.  
"I am Kyle of Ari," the Young Prince answered. His voice was different as well, a little more booming and more self-confident. "Who were you before?"  
"Before..." Trisha repeated. "Which before?"  
"Does it count?" Kyle asked. "Before this, before everything."  
Trisha looked away from Kyle. "I..." She lifted her head, her eyes in a violent emerald color again. "I am Hera of the Goddesses and I am the one that will put you in your place."  
Kyle grinned. "We'll see about that," he said. The golden Beyblade fitted itself into its launcher. "Shall we?"  
Hera's eyes narrowed. "Even with a new Beyblade, I will overpower you, and then Dranzer will be mine forever."  
"We'll see about that," Kyle answered.  
The two stood above the Battle Dish. "LET IT RIP!" They watched the Blades dance around each other. Both Kyle's and Hera's eyes changed. "I WILL NOT LOSE!"  
Vanessa crept into the alleyway, peering at the match. "Hera..." she whispered. "What are you doing?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Marik – "Vanessa turned around, troubled to see him right behind her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I could be asking you the same thing," Marik answered. "What is she doing?"  
"Beybattling," Vanessa answered. "But Kai's different now. What's happening to him?"  
Marik didn't answer instantaneously. "Go get Jasmine, Vanessa."  
"But Marik – "Vanessa began. Rapidly, her eyes glowed blue. She stood unmoving, frozen in horror before Marik. At long last, the apparition ended, and Vanessa moved again. She stared at Marik, and quivered under his stare. "Right." She walked out into the street, knowing he was still watching her. "This isn't right... something worse is gonna happen."  
Marik watched Vanessa run back to the warehouse. 'If they fall apart now, they'll lose the Beyblade Finals.' He turned to Hera's match. 'Don't be beaten, Trisha... You can't be beaten.' He disappeared into the shadows.  
"His new Blade is strong!" Hera growled at Kyle. "How did you get such a strong Blade? Where did you get it?"  
"I have a better question," Kyle said. "Why do you fight?"  
"What a thick question," Hera laughed. "I fight for myself and – "  
"Why fight?" Kyle asked. "What or who do you fight for?"  
"I fight for my own goals," Hera answered. "It's not your interest."  
"What do you have to acquire?" Kyle continued. "To be beaten?" His blade bumped into hers, nearly knocking Howler out of the dish.  
"Everything... I want?" Hera's body eased for a moment, then at once tensed. "Everything I want?" Howler immediately stopped. Hera lowered her head, her arms quaking. Her head shot up, tears falling from her eyes. "I have nothing because of you... NOTHING!" Howler threw itself at Kyle's Blade, now with twice as much power. "It's your fault, Kai! You took everything. EVERYTHING, Kai! The Trinity was all I had, and you took it away!"  
"So why fight now?" Kyle asked, putting his Blade on defense.  
"My road," Hera answered. "I'm fighting for my love." Howler knocked against Kyle's Blade. "Marik will run this muddled world as Pharaoh and I will be his Queen."  
"Marik plans to throw the world into Darkness," Kyle said, his head down. "And if you want to be in his shadow..." His eyes burned into hers. "I will be the Light that will stop you... HELIOS!" Kyle's eyes turned gold as his Bit Beast appeared. "Helios, Solar Wing!"  
All Trisha saw was a blinding golden light, a bit of crimson light, and then a great darkness. 


	31. I Don't Know You

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 31  
  
I Don't Know You  
  
Summary: Super-huge identity crisis on our hero's hands. With hesitations about how the past and present connect, could the Blade Breakers' tight relationship be unraveling?  
  
Saturday afternoon at the Kame Game Shop...  
  
"What happened to you, Kai?" Tyson asked. Four of the five Blade Breakers sat in the lounge. Yugi and Joey were relaxing in Yugi's room, both tired from their duel against each other. Serenity, Duke, Tristan and Mai were with them. Max took Tea home and Hilary was with Ryou at the hospital. Kai was on the spot, with an unexpected completely healed shoulder, an overwhelming Beyblade, not to mention his look that did a 360. He was busted. "So, Kai, you wanna explain what's going on?"  
Kyle sat at the back of the sofa, with Helios on his Star hand. He jerked, distressed that they continued to call him 'Kai' and not 'Kyle.' "I've already told you three times, Tyron," Kyle said, his right arm jerking.  
"Then explain it to me three more times, Kai," Tyson replied. "And don't call me Tyron!"  
"I still don't understand this whole past life thing," Kenny sighed. "This is very strange."  
"You don't have to understand it," Ray said. "I think Reich was a cool name."  
"Is," Kyle corrected. "You're still them, like Kai is still me – "  
"Prove it!" Tyson yelled. "Make me remember, Kai! Show me what you see! Oh, wait, I forgot..." Tyson started laughing. "You can't show me because it's not true."  
"Stop lying to yourself!" Kai yelled. "You know what I'm saying is true, Tyron. You're refuting yourself from realism."  
"Don't tell me what to do and what not to do, Kai," Tyson roared.  
Kyle jumped up. "You wanna keep calling me Kai? Fine. Here's Kai!" The star on his hand burned, then vanished.  
"You wanna say something now, Tyson?" Kai asked, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Kai?" Tyson asked. "Why are you rubbing your shoulder?"  
"It's not healed, mastermind," Kai roared. "Kyle has no wounds."  
"Could you hear me?" Tyson asked.  
"Yeah," Kai replied, settling down. "Is Yugi okay?"  
"Yeah," Ray replied. "He and Joey are relaxing now."  
"Call me when Yugi wakes up," Kai responded, walking to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Tyson asked. "Don't you know that Yugi's gonna be anxious when he wakes up?"  
"I have something that I need to do," Kai replied.  
"You know that Yugi's gonna be anxious," Tyson repeated. "It isn't like you to abandon a friend when they need you. Oops, sorry, I forgot about the Russian Tournament when you abandoned the entire team!"  
"Tyson, it's different this time – "  
"No, it's not," Tyson butted in. "You give off this feeling that you've changed, Kai. But you haven't."  
"Yes, I have, Tyson," Kai said.  
"Then I guess I don't know you!" Tyson uttered.  
An anxious silence between the two as the declaration rang on the room. "You're right," Kai said. "You don't know me and I don't think you ever will." The door closed and the wind chimes sang of the pending hazard. 


	32. Information

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Information  
  
Summary: Here's the lowdown on what happened at the Goddesses' matches.  
  
Domino Hotel...  
  
Those who have fought the Goddesses had all got together to swap over data on each one in a fortune's perverse drollness way. Michael, who had a field day at the very thought of a full girl Beyblade team, received the most terrible beating of the other three. Kai already had his encounter with Trisha. "What happened in yours, Michael?" Kai asked.  
Michael trembled. "I do not want to remember that!"  
"Baby," Oliver said, gazing at Michael. He then turned to Kai. "That was my best match since our Olympia Challenge. I don't think I'll ever forget it."  
  
/Oliver's POV/  
"That's one devious Beyblade," Oliver whistled.  
"Just wait until you see who's inside," Jasmine said. "Ready?"  
Oliver fitted his Beyblade into its launcher. "Ready."  
Robert stood between the two Bladers. "Three... two... one... let it rip!"  
Oliver stared down the dish, watching their Beyblades go at it. "Not bad," he said.  
Jasmine just nodded, her eyes never leaving her Blade.  
"This has been enjoyable, but – "Oliver began.  
"The excitement's about to get more enjoyable, Monsieur Oliver," Jasmine laughed, her voice different. "Stand up like the hunter to the chase, Diana!" A topaz and silver deer came up from the Bit Chip, running to Oliver's Beyblade.  
"Unicolyon, go into defense!" Oliver cried. A unicorn came up from Oliver's Blade.  
"Uh, uh, uh," Jasmine said, shaking a finger. "We've played long enough. Diana, Moonbeam Dance!"  
The force of the attack knocked both Oliver and Unicolyon to the ground. 'Such grand power!' Oliver thought. He looked up at Jasmine and gasped. "Jasmine?!"  
"I'm not Jasmine," his enemy smiled. She picked up Diana from the dish. "Call me Artemis."  
  
/Lee's POV/  
"Wipe the floor with me, huh?" Lee snarled. "What do you think I am, a mop?"  
"No," Vanessa sniggered. "You're gonna be a wet Galeon when I'm through with you."  
Lee looked fiercely at her. "You'll eat your words, Vanessa," he said.  
"You'll just go under in them," Vanessa smiled. "Let it rip!" She launched her Beyblade in the Beydish.  
"Let it rip!" Lee cried. He set Galeon in attack mode. "Your scorn of me will be your downfall."  
"I thought you'll be a challenge," Vanessa said, her eyes changing. "But this is tedious. Venus, come up from the waters!" A blue dolphin leapt from the Bit Chip. "Venus, Beauty Tsunami!"  
The force of the attack knocked both Lee and Galeon to the ground. 'What a rush!' Lee thought. He looked up at her enemy and gasped. "Vanessa?!"  
"I'm not Vanessa," his enemy sniggered. "The name's Aphrodite."  
  
/Michael's POV/  
"Oh yeah?" Michael asked, standing over the Beydish. "We'll see who falls." He launched Trygle. "Get ready for some heat."  
Nancy launched her Beyblade into the Beydish. "I send for Minerva, the Spirit of Knowledge, to overcome this dismal mortal and put an end to his jokes!" A red owl flew from the Bit Chip. "Minerva, Knowledge Talons!"  
The force of the attack knocked Michael to the ground before he could send for Trygle. "You're not normal," he gasped. "You're not human!"  
"That's correct," Jasmine leered victoriously. "I am Athena, a Goddess."  
  
/Kai's POV/  
"Same story all around, then," Kai assessed.  
"They're gonna eat us alive at the Finals," the other three sighed.  
'Not if I can help it,' Kai thought.  
/Not if I can help it./ Kai repeated, this time, in Kyle's voice. 


	33. True Love's Not so First Kiss

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 33  
  
True Love's Not So First Kiss  
  
Summary: Odion's screen time, yay! Anyway, the door to the Odion/Nancy concern is kicked down, not to mention we steal through a Marik/Trisha meeting. Tala's around, too, so everybody's pleased.  
  
Abandoned Warehouse...  
  
Nancy whined mellifluously, sitting up on the bed. She at once felt herself being pulled back downward. "What the – "  
"Shush," a voice spoke softly. "Lie down a little longer."  
Nancy rolled back into his arms. "Odion... then it wasn't – "  
"A dream?" Odion finished. "You really didn't think it was a dream, do you?"  
"It's a different kind of rush when you're sightless," Nancy said. "But how did – "  
"You told me to," Odion answered. "Every touch, tremor, everything you and I came into contact with was of your creation."  
"Whoa..." Nancy sighed. "I did all that?" She felt Odion nod. "How old are you, anyway?"  
"Old enough for you to be considered jail bait," Odion replied. "So let's just leave it at that."  
"Is she in safe hands?" Nancy asked.  
Odion's eyes widened. "You still don't rely on Marik..."  
"No, I don't," Nancy answered. "There's something dark inside him, Odion. And I want to know if my best friends are in safe hands."  
"Marik loves Trisha," Odion comforted Nancy. "He will do everything in his power to make sure she is in safe hands and pleased..." He wrapped his arms tighter around Nancy, kissing her neck. "Just as I will for you."  
  
Marik's room...  
  
Two candles were lit above Marik's bed. He sat on the chair beside his bed, staring over Trisha's body. He had appeared again just as her match with Kai was finished, catching her as she fell to the ground. She had not moved since Friday afternoon, and he had not left her side. He rejected the Goddesses' and Odion's benefit, leaving her chance in his own hands. "Please, wake up, Trisha," Marik implored. "I... I don't know what I'd do without you..."  
The door burst open, the rapid wind snuffing out the candles. "What did you do to my sister?" Tala shouted.  
"I did nothing to her!" Marik shouted, his voice shaking with ferocity. "How dare you barge into my room and charge me of hurting my love?!"  
"If you really love her, you'd stop moving her like you did to me!" Tala growled.  
"I moved you for that moment," Marik said. "I only move my Rare Hunters, and your sensations and logics are too strongly bound for me to control you again. The Demolition Boys and the Goddesses have used their free will from the start of the Battle City. But..." Marik drew so close to Tala that not even an inch separated them. "I have never moved Trisha. Ever charge me of controlling Trisha again, and I'll exile you to the Shadow Realm faster than light is absorbed into a black hole." He stared angrily at Tala. "Now get out of my sight."  
"I'm not leaving my sister," Tala said.  
"I want to be alone with her," Marik said mellifluously. He seemed to be imploring. "Please."  
Tala was knocked for six. Did Marik really desire Trisha? Was he ready to love her forever? Or was it all part of some game he played? Tala wasn't really convinced, but for this minute, he relied on Marik.  
Marik turned to Trisha as Tala closed the door. He re-lit the candles, and sat down beside her again. "Trisha, please wake up," implored, holding her hands. "I won't be able to go on without you. He'll take over and I'll – "He felt his hand being squeezed. "Trisha, I – "  
"I... I won't leave you, Marik..." Trisha said. "So don't you leave me..."  
"Never," Marik vowed. "I love you, Trisha..."  
"I love you, Marik," Trisha replied. "Can I show you how much I love you?"  
Marik smiled as he held Trisha tight. "Only if I may do the same." 


	34. Arian Shadows

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Arian Shadows  
  
Summary: First of all, "Fate" does not exist, and the poem is mine. And second, we get to go to Ari, yeah!  
By the way, check Chapter 24. The Kadma name is a mistake. The guy's name is Adam.  
  
Kame Game Shop...  
"We dance around the ring and presume; but the secret sits in the middle and knows..." Ray turned the page, reading poems audibly to Seika. "Midnight Shadows, by Fate." Ray budged on the settee, and Seika purred, approving the alteration. Ray began to read. "Funny things happen when twilight falls; shadows live upon the walls; then other things begin, like voices singing in the breeze; the flowers dance in the night; where there strides nothing of good and light; the time is midnight, tick, tick, tock; the face is beaming upon the clock; but all of this will fall away; as hit by light of the next new day; Funny things happen when twilight falls; for that's when reality is shown to all."  
The clock was calling the last chimes of midnight. Seika sat up from the settee, snarling.  
"What's wrong, Bro?" Ray asked. He followed Seika to where the other Blade Breakers were playing Monopoly. "Guys?!" Ray ran over to them. All three boys were insensible on the floor. "Tyson, Kenny, Max?! Guys, wake up!" He shook his friends, trying to awaken them. He unexpectedly stopped, his eyes glazed over. "The room's spinning, I'm getting giddy..." Ray sighed. He fell backwards between Max and Tyson. Ray stared at the walls, the light and shadows changing spaces. Ray tried to even himself out by holding onto Seika. "I don't feel good, Bro," he gasped. "Go get help... go get..." Ray slumped down beside his brother, falling between Max and Tyson again.  
  
Ancient Ari...  
"Tyron, get up," Laura said. She stood over her friend, blocking out the daylight. "Come on, Keenan's going to be furious if you're late again."  
"Then let me be late," Tyron sulked, turning away from her. The moment he opened his eyes, he jumped back. "Reich! Why didn't you tell me Seika was right there?!"  
"Because you're late," Reich smiled. He tossed his long back ponytail over his shoulder. He pet Seika, then fondled him behind his ears. "Maxi and Keenan are waiting, and they don't want to wait much longer."  
"Then let them wait," Tyron responded. "I don't see why they have to be at the discussion anyway."  
"To speak for the Water Empire," Laura reminded him.  
"That's what Adam is for," Tyron rejoined. He felt himself being lifted from the ground. "What the – "  
"When speaking of Prince Adam, address him by his heading," a strict voice said.  
"Put him down, Tamer," Reich advised.  
The red head freed Tyron, who then stood behind Laura. Tamer rolled his blue eyes, turning away from them. "As Guardians, we also need to be at the discussion not only to speak for our Empires, but to guard our prices."  
"Oh yeah," Tyron ridiculed. "Like someone really going to attack just because we're not there."  
Just as Tyron said that, Maxi and Keenan ran to the small crowd. "They're gone!" Maxi cried, pushing his hair from his eyes. "They're gone!"  
"Who's gone?" Laura asked, Tyron still behind her.  
"The Hexas," Keenan responded, nearly dropping his scrolls (past Dizzi, yeah!). "All these men unexpectedly barged in and took them all!"  
Tyron fell behind Laura, his hands on his face. "It's all my fault..."  
"It's all our fault," Reich said, petting Seika. "Do you know where they're being taken?"  
"That doesn't important," Tamer interrupted. "Once someone leaves Ari by will or force, they cannot come back.., there's nothing we can do." 


	35. Egyptian Shadows

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Egyptian Shadows  
  
Summary: Guess what? Arian is spoken. I made the language. And guess who's half-Arian? You'll never know  
  
Ancient Egypt...  
  
Katrina sat in the corner of the room, her body turned away from her new master and his family. She rejected to acknowledge his directives and his very company. Finally, not able to take the brain wave of never seeing his brothers and sisters again, Katrina ran out of the door and into the dark. She fell down the lofty hill next to the house, landing in front of a fount. Shocked by the accident, she keeled over.  
"So, you're finally wide awake?" a low voice asked. Feeling Katrina's horror, he held her tightly. "Don't be fearful," he said.  
"Ti ha lu?" Katrina asked, still resisting in his grip.  
"I am a friend," he answered. "Lu ha amico."  
"Amico?" Katrina asked. "Wait... you speak Arian?"  
The boy smiled. "Mother is Arian, and even if Father bars it, she still teaches me Arian."  
Katrina dared to look up at her rescuer. The candle behind him gave off a brilliant light that illumined his white hair. She stared into his eyes. "Your mother is from the Sand Empire."  
The boy nodded. "Which one are you from?"  
"The Mist Valley Empire," Katrina answered. "What's your name?"  
"Bakura," he answered, smiling at her. "You'll be safe here, I promise."  
As time passed, Katrina saw her new 'family' drifting away from each other. Bakura and his father would be out all hours of the night. One day, Bakura and his father went out, but only Bakura came back. From that day on, he was different.  
He had become more destructive. He would always seem to be so fuming. He would beat his mother and Katrina. "I'm going out," Bakura shouted as he went out the door.  
Katrina followed Bakura, making sure she's not seen. Night was fast approaching, and Katrina found it more problematical to see him. Finally, Bakura stopped in a pyramid. What are you doing, Bakura? She asked herself. She continued to follow him, self-confident in her sneakiness practices. Rapidly, Bakura turned around and Katrina gasped, falling backwards. "Bakura – "  
"Why are you following me?" he shouted, holding Katrina down in the sand.  
"You've changed so much, Bakura – "  
"Why are you following me?" Bakura asked, quaking Katrina with each word.  
"I know why you're here!" Katrina screamed, crying in his grasp. "You take from the dead!"  
"You know too much, then," Bakura said, his eyes narrowing. He pulled out the Millennium Ring from inside his shirt. "Goodbye, little sister."  
"Don't touch her!" an unfeeling voice shouted.  
Katrina opened her eyes, and saw Bakura lying beside her. "Bakura – "  
"He'll be fine," her rescuer said. He knelt down beside her. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine now," Katrina answered. She looked up at her rescuer, seeing in his hands the...  
"Millennium Rod?!" Trisha woke up in Marik's arms. She shook Marik gently. "Marik... Marik..."  
"Yes?" Marik asked, his voice low and kind.  
"Did Seto have the Millennium Rod before?" Trisha asked, feeling Marik tense. "Do you know why he had it?"  
Marik sighed, soothing. "I don't know," he answered. "But I'm going to find out." 


	36. Cat and Mouse

Change of Heart  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Cat and Mouse  
  
Summary: In chasing games, the one who is snuck upon is the mouse, right? So, what happens if the one you're sneaking on sneaks up on you?  
  
Sunday morning at the Abandoned Warehouse...  
  
Tala entered the throne room noiselessly. 'I'll find something here,' he thought. 'I have to.' He walked around the throne itself, looking for something. 'It has to be here..."  
"What are you doing?"  
Tala gasped, turning around. He sighed deeply. "Vanessa, don't sneak up on me like that."  
"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked again.  
"I'm going to take Marik's Rod and destroy it," Tala replied. "Help me search for it."  
"Just stop it, Tala," Vanessa said.  
"Stop what?" Tala asked.  
"You'll get us all slain!" Vanessa yelled. "We have to listen to him."  
"I will not be Marik's pawn!" Tala roared, grabbing Vanessa's shoulders. "I will not be another pawn. I left the abbey along with my team so we could make our own choices. Marik will not govern me as Boris did."  
"I have seen inconceivable things," Vanessa said, sounding panic- stricken in Tala's grasp. "We have to listen to him, or he'll obliterate us!"  
"You didn't see anything, Vanessa," Tala said, trying to soothe her. "Marik is playing with your mind; there's no way he could know – "  
"Marik knows everything," Vanessa continued. "I saw something horrifying, Tala. And I'm frightened." She started to weep in his arms.  
Tala hugged Vanessa, taking in her tears. "It's alright, Vanessa. Anything Marik made you see won't happen." He drew her face up to his, and looked as though he would kiss her.  
"Is everything okay in here?" Jasmine asked, by chance destroying their moment.  
Tala let go of Vanessa, who was still weeping, and brought her closer to Jasmine. "Both of you, stay here," he said.  
"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked.  
"I'm going to take Marik's Rod," Tala replied.  
Vanessa seemed to weep even harder as she watched Tala walk away.  
"Vanessa, why do you keep weeping?" Jasmine asked.  
Suddenly, she stopped.  
"Vanessa?" Jasmine asked. "Vanessa?"  
Vanessa's eyes were bright blue once more, and mixed with her tears was a crimson drop.  
  
Marik's room...  
  
Tala moved cautiously, so not to interrupt Marik. He already knew that Trisha was awake. She was in her room, preparing for Battle City. Tala searched in clear places immediately. Gradually, his hunt led him to go through more personal spaces. At last, he was forced to look close to Marik's bed. 'I hope he doesn't sleep with it,' Tala thought. He lifted the sheet quickly, seeing Marik latent. 'Good, he's still sleeping.'  
The floorboards squeaked.  
Tala received the greatest quiver up his back. 'If Marik is in bed... who's behind me?' Tala heard someone shouting, and realized he was hearing his own shrieks and wouldn't realize anything else for quite some time. 


End file.
